


A Deal with the Devil

by ShepardDragon



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Mass Effect Trilogy, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepardDragon/pseuds/ShepardDragon
Summary: The universe of videogames has become more and more tame, with men and women alike abstaining from fornication due to bigger issues at hand. So the dark ruler of the power of lust must go out into the universe themselves to fix this, or else they could lose their power entirely.Also, if you'd like to suggest a character (try to stick to videogames), please feel free to comment and let me know. The main character can change forms at will, so they can be either male or female as well, so if you have a character in mind, go for it! :]





	1. Wendy O. Koopa

OoO( Wendy O. Koopa )OoO

It had been a long week for Wendy O. Koopa. The first on a long list of things to do this week had been the allocation of the meager amount of troops she had originally been assigned. She had to relocate some of her Ninji units from the active defense of her tiny castle in order to send them scouting, something she found contributed a lot more to the defense of her sanctum than having said units just bouncing around the stone halls waiting for an attack.

The Hammer units, she moved to the foregate of the castle walls, making sure that their magical supply of lethal hammers rained down on anyone’s head who was stupid enough to try and knock on her gates. And the Bill Blasters had to to be painstakingly relocated by the Monty Mole crew, from the ground level up to the higher walls. With their range being increased, they would be able to do a lot more damage, especially when fired within a certain sync with each other. Whoever originally designed this castle was a complete moron.

She sighed to herself at the workload she had just finished days ago, and the fact that her workload had just been ripped from her hands. She had just gotten back from a meeting with her father about a few numbers that had been dodgy in her last assignment of troop resources. Being the only daughter of the mighty tyrant, he usually assigned her a little extra in terms of defenders. She had used them well, despite her personal losses to the King’s arch enemy defeating her several times.

She wasn’t stupid. She knew he was coming, and practically invited him to her castle for a confrontation, while sparing her troops to hold the land. Mario had defeated her several times with this method, but unlike all her brothers who threw everything they had at him, she always still held the lands when the unbelievably annoying plumber dropped her into the lava below. Joke’s on him, she was practically born in magma.

Despite her overall victory in the wars against the Mushroom Kingdom's forces, she saw her numbers dwindling recently. So she made a trip to her father's castle in the Dark Lands of the arrogantly named Bowser Valley. The meeting ran through her head, only inspiring more rage.

She had travelled several days by her mini copter in order to get to his castle. And when she finally had, not only was she told by the Koopa gate guardians that she would have to wait to see her father, but he had actually made her wait. She sat in his throne room with her arms crossed across her rather voluptuous chest and her power wand laid across her lap. When the Koopa King entered the chamber his expression at her sitting in his throne was less than pleased.

“We’ve talked about this,” he said angrily as he stomped towards her, making the floor shake with his massive gait. “You are not to sit in my throne. That is a symbol of…”

“A symbol of your power, and by sitting in it, I’m implying that I want to take your power from you,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Oh give it a rest father. You know as well as I do that I’m not here to take anything from you.” Despite her dismissal, she stood and allowed the giant reptile to take his rightful seat. When he finally sat in the cushioned stone chair, he glared down at her.

“What do you want Wendy?” he asked in an irritable tone. She had to admit, as fearless as she was, her father was someone who even the fearless would fear. Standing almost four times her size, with wicked horns and a fiery red mane that cascaded down the back of his scaly neck. His shell could house nearly all of her brothers inside it, and his arms and legs were coiled with powerful muscle beneath the iron-like scales.

“You know what I want father!” she snapped, pointing the bottom of her power wand at him accusingly. “You shorted me!”

King Koopa snorted, a gout of flame shooting from his nostrils as he did. “Did I now?” he asked, an amused chuckled hiding in his throat.

Despite the imposing stare, she continued with a glare. “Yes, you did. You shorted me on my troops this time. And you know you did!” she said, crossing her arms angrily.

“My decisions are not to be questioned,” he growled in annoyance. He looked like he was about to rise, but she stepped forward, holding her ground.

“I need those troops! If I don’t, you’re creating a weak spot in the boundaries of my lands that could easily be exploited!” she lashed back angrily.

“All of your brothers have twice the lands that you have,” he said, holding her stare levelly.

But this only made her erupt once more. “Yeah! And they’ll lose those lands within the week! My lands have been in your possession since the beginning, even with my losses! You’ve always had someplace to go, and will continue to when Mario comes and takes back that stupid princess again!” she shouted. His stare turned into a glare that probably could have killed any low level koopa in the kingdom. She slapped her hand across her mouth, knowing she had accidentally crossed a line that nobody dared cross.

The king of the koopas stood to his full height and glared down at her. “You’re lucky your mouth didn’t get you a death sentence right there Wendy. So, in return for your life, your castle and your troops will be allocated to Junior instead,” he ordered, stunning her into silence. She was so shocked by his proclamation that she didn’t even move to defend her prized possession when he snatched it from her hands. “And you won’t be needing this anymore either,” he said, tossing it behind him to one of his aides. The koopa that tried to catch the power wand was instead conked on the head, causing him to withdraw within his shell. Instead, Kamek caught it, and tucked it away excitedly.

“B-But…” she said, unable to form words at the realization that she had just been dethroned.

“No buts. Remove yourself from that castle by the end of the week, or I’ll remove you myself,” he ordered, turning back to the throne and sitting down on it once more. When she just stood there staring at him, he leaned forward. “Was there something else?”

“Father…” she said, almost despondent.

“Remove her!” said the disgusted king as he leaned back again. Shortly after, she was tossed out of the large castle in the Dark Lands by Bowser’s lakitu crony. She was speechless all the way back to the castle, just flying silently through the night. And now here she was. Standing in a castle that was soon to be removed from her grasp by that little brat Junior.

She sighed to herself sadly as she walked into her former throne room and sat in the lush chair. She soon found that her hands didn’t know what to do with themselves without the magic rod. She wasn’t sure what she would do. She’d probably go and assist Ludwig, considering he was the only of her brothers that she could stand. But even that was unlikely, as he had a mate and likely wouldn’t want her along as a third wheel.

Suddenly, the candles in the chandelier above blew out. The koopa girl looked up curiously as the room was cast into darkness. She looked over sharply as one of the torches on the wall went out as if it were suffocated. Then the one right next to it. She immediately stood to her feet, her scales flaring as the phenomenon swept across the room until the only light came from the entrance. But even that was smothered as the large wooden gate above it was unleashed, and slammed down over the portal, covering the room in a darkness so thick that her vision couldn’t even penetrate it.

“Who’s there? Who’s doing this?” she asked, her hands itching for her wand again so that she could at least see. Right now all she could do was stare around. Then an idea popped into her head and she inhaled deeply, then shot out a fireball that soared across the room and hit the stone wall, fizzling out as it impacted. The attack briefly lit the area around the ball, giving her a small field of vision as she stood in front of the throne. She repeated the attack in another direction, and got a small view once more. But no matter how many times she repeated the act, nobody showed up.

The koopa girl growled to herself as she looked back and forth in the darkness. Suddenly, her entire body stiffened and her blood felt like it had frozen in her veins when she heard a quiet laugh behind her, from the throne. The voice was colder than Ice Land, and made the remainder of her scales flare in fright. She spun and shot a fireball at the lush furniture at the top of the dais, but her hopes were dashed when it impacted the back of the stone and exploded, showing nobody there.

“Who are you!? What do you want!?” she asked, now panicking. “Did my father send you? He told me I had to the end of the week!” she shouted, her anger masking at least some of her terror at the darkness.

 _“Baby koopa, baby koopa, where are you?”_ came the icy voice of the culprit in a very sing song tone of voice. Suddenly, the voice, which sounded startlingly like her youngest brother, now came from across the room. _“Here I am, here I am. How do you do?”_

The voice came from all around her. She spun again, but there was no origin point for the voice. She couldn’t even get a read on whether it was male or female. All she knew was that the voice creeped into her like a miasma, terrifying her down to her core. “Please! Who are you?” she asked, spinning around as the voice came from behind her again.

 _“Father koopa, father koopa, where are you?”_ asked the entity as it projected from her right. Then from her left, surprisingly, in her father's own voice. _“Here I am, here I am. How do you do?”_ She didn’t know what to do, so she stopped looking around, knowing the effort was fruitless. Suddenly, the voice came from right in front of her. _“Wendy Koopa, Wendy Koopa, where are you?”_ asked the voice once more.

She sighed to herself. “Here I am, here I am. How do you do?” she asked, her eyes closed in frustration.

“Very good,” came a solid, male voice in front of her. She opened her eyes again, and suddenly, the torches slowly began to burn to life again, casting light over the room. On the carpet in front of her throne was a curious looking character that she had never seen before.

He was human from the look of him, but unlike Mario, he was tall and strongly built. He had a black coat adorning him that covered him from his shoulders down to his ankles, and had a slit going up the entire front side, presumably to allow him to remove it at will. And instead of the curly brown that the persistent plumber had, he wore a curtain of silver hair that covered his scalp and draped down on either side of his head. At the moment, he was kneeling before the throne, as so many others had before him. “Who are you?” she asked, sitting forward agitatedly.

He stood and smiled up at her, showing his startling white eyes. She had only ever been attracted to a human once, but even so, whoever this creature was, he was certainly a delight to look at. “I am a helper to those in need.” he said, bowing slightly.

She snorted in agitation. “And what makes you think that I need your help?” she asked, crossing her legs in a fashion, trying to express boredom.

“You do need my help, I can sense it within you. A burning desire that cannot be quelled from a single encounter with any mortal being. But also, you need help because you feel powerless. Now with your father removing you from the only platform that you’ve ever had, you feel aimless,” he said in that same, smooth, icy voice of his.

She immediately dropped any charades and jerked forward, glaring at him. “How did you know about that?”

But he just gave a small chuckle, a sound that chilled her to the core. “My dear, sweet, Wendy. I know everything I need to,” he said as he began to step up the dais. “I can give you the power you need, the power you desire,” he said as he finally made the last step and knelt down so that they were looking eye to eye.

She looked at him questioningly. He spoke of power, and his display showed that he had some very interesting techniques, but she couldn’t trust him just from his word. “What kind of power?”

He gave her a playful smirk. “The kind you need,” he said as he leaned closer. She leaned back slightly, a flush covering her face as she admired his features up close. “Just give me what I wish, and that power will be yours.”

“Prove it!” she demanded, crossing her arms over her very well-rounded chest.

“As you wish,” he said, bowing his head once more. She sat and watched him for a moment when she suddenly felt her scales tingling. He looked up at her and smiled as the feeling began to multiply until all her senses were buzzing with the amount of power radiating from him. Her mind soared as she felt overwhelmed, almost smothered by his aura, his face showing that this was nothing more than child’s play. Then, as quickly as it arrived, it vanished, leaving her scales, and the flesh underneath feeling raw, as if she were just scrubbed with a wire brush.

“W-What do you want in return?” she asked, eyeing him curiously as she recovered and sat forward eagerly, her bountiful chest practically bouncing as she moved.

He just smiled widely. “You know what I want Wendy,” he said, peering through her defenses as if he were staring directly into her shoul. “I want what you secretly desire. What you can share with nobody else because of who you are,” he said as he stepped closer. “I want your desire, your passion, your lust.” Reaching forward, he stroked her scaly cheek with his fingers. As if his touch commanded her very body, she felt herself grow hot, and extremely bothered to the point where she had to gently rub her thighs together to keep herself tame.

Finally, after situating herself properly, she looked up at him. Whatever power he held was enormous, enough so to make her feel it to her core. And the shell on her back had magic protection on it, given to her by Kamek long before he so rudely repossessed her power wand. Even with the protective armor on, his power ate through it and began to trickle across her scaly plates. Her curious nature getting the better of her, she eyed him up and down. “How powerful are you really?”

“You have no idea how many people ask me that,” he said with a chuckle. “Let’s just say that I’ve destroyed entire planets with my power. It’s a power based in the primal need of every living and thriving dimorphic race,” he said as he traced his finger tips under her chin and lifted it so that she was looking directly into his alabaster eyes. “Everyone feels it, everyone bows to it, everyone would die for it,” he said with a smile.   
  
The thought of such power surging through her own body made her shiver. That being said, she also had a pretty clear idea of what he wanted as well. “S-So, in order to obtain this power...we have to…”   
  
“All I need is you to be true to yourself, and the power is yours,” he said, giving her a grin that made her breathing pick up once more. She sat rigid for a moment, staring into his white irises as her body felt like it was about to erupt from the heat she was creating.

The female koopa, though still wary, nodded gently. “Okay,” His smile turned into a pleasant grin as he stood straight up and held his arms out. Slowly, by some magical force, the sleeves of his long black jacket began to unravel themselves as if they were being torn apart by some kind of bladed weapon. The coat fell from his form, revealing a muscled upper body that made her want to drool. His chest was like an iron shield, with no hair to speak of, but his skin was dark, as if he had been out in the sun a long while. She heard that’s something that happened to humans.

His arms were just as impressive, as they were built like those of her father, tightly coiled and corded muscle underneath skin. They were smaller than her father’s of course, but that was to be expected from a human. Yet they were no less impressive, and she was sure that they could do just as much, if not more damage than the king of koopas if what he said about his power was true.

She was so lost in staring at him that she didn’t realize that her body was already preparing itself. The plates that made up her chest piece were flexible, allowing for her ample size, without reducing her protection. While she loved dressing up, her typical attire was simply the bow she wore and her smooth head, her bracelets, her fashionable shoes, and of course, her beaded necklace. The enchanted beads were what hid her most delicate parts from the rest of the world, allowing her to strut her curves around without anyone getting a glimpse of her lady bits.  
  
But now, he reached up and removed the enchanted ornament from her neck. With it gone, she was exposed. The buds of her chest were as hard as rock from the small amount of attention he had given her. Her honey pot was also eager and already dripping down gently onto the throne from which she’d ruled for so many years.

She just lay back as he leaned down onto one knee and slid his tongue over her sopping sex. She quivered gently as he dragged it up her plated stomach, planting small strategic nibbles and kisses as he went. She had never been touched like this before. She’d had many desires in the past, and though she would never outright admit it, most of them revolved around a certain green-hatted plumber. But she could never act on them as a result of her father’s feud with the Mushroom Kingdom.

Now though, she was getting the excitement that she hadn’t gotten before. She was getting that missing piece inside her filled. His tongue continued up her sensitive plated stomach, then up the curve of her large breast until he latched onto one of her hardened buds. She gasped in awe at the first feeling of someone playing with them. Her body squirmed as she began to grow hotter, her body begging for something she had never experienced. His tongue swirled around her areola before he clamped down onto the nipple with his teeth. So strong was the stimulation that she immediately clamped her claws into his shoulders, her body rocking her with waves of pleasure from the simple love bite.

She gasped heavily as she dug into his shoulders, her wet cunny releasing an early wave of her love juice onto the throne. He lifted his head, giving her the same pleased smile from before. She smiled back down at him through her gasping breaths, her eyes now heavy-lidded in pleasure. It took her a second to realize how much damage she had actually done to him. Her claws had literally broken skin and were sinking into flesh before she pulled them free. “I-I’m sorry!” she squeaked, unsure what to do about the wounds.

“Don’t be sorry. That is your passion, and I crave it. I want more of it,” he said in the same voice made of silk and ice. He stood up and looked down at her, his shoulders immediately healing, leaving no sign of her unbridled grasping. “I do hope you won’t disappoint me Wendy,” he said, a deadpan look on his face.

She gazed up at him, then shook her head. “I won’t. What do you want?”

“You,” he said firmly. She spun around in the throne, presenting her rear to him eagerly, wanting to feel him inside her. But he snorted, and as she turned, she noticed he had a dark glare on his face that made her cringe. “I said I want you, Wendy. Not some begging wench,” he snapped, his words stinging like a barb and confusing her.

“I-I don’t…” she said, shaking her head bewildered as she stared up worriedly.

The entity just shook his silver-haired head and turned around. “This was a waste of time,” he said as he began walking away.

“No! Please!” she cried out, climbing down from the throne and walking after him. But he didn’t stop. “Please don’t go!” she begged, but he continued, ignoring her cries. Finally, her anger got the better of her. “I order you to stop!” she shouted, her temper flaring and her eyes flashing in anger. She immediately froze as she saw him stop in his tracks. She covered her mouth, thinking she had just angered him.

But when the ominous figure turned around, he had a wide grin on his face again. “There’s Wendy,” he said with joy in his voice.

She looked at him surprised. Adding it up in her head, she finally realized what he meant by wanting ‘her’. “I...I order you back here right now!” she yelled, pointing right in front of her with a clawed hand. It was difficult to hide her shocked expression as he actually did as she bid and knelt before her. Gaining back her confidence that her father had so mercilessly ripped away, she smiled down at the creature with her red pouty lips. “Pants, off,” she commanded casually. Same as with the coat, they tore away by some unseen force and vanished into oblivion. Her eyes widened considerably at the size of the figure in front of her, but she doused her impressed gaze and looked away.

It’s not like she had seen that many in the first place. He might just be average, so who really knew? But her body was telling a different story, one of excitement. Sitting on her rear however, she leaned back and spread her legs, giving him another glare. Immediately the human dove forward and began to devour her womanhood, immediately scoring him more claw marks as she dug her claws into his head. Her moaning would have woken anything still living in the castle if she hadn’t already told them all to leave in her despair earlier. She had never felt anything so glorious in her life.

Once again, it was mere minutes of his tongue running circles around her swollen clit and lapping at her juices before she once again felt sweet release. He drank from her like a fountain, then sat up before kneeling once more. Wendy laid there momentarily, taking in the afterglow, before finally pushing herself onto her shaky legs again. When she was steady on her feet once more, she swung out, clawing the human-looking stranger across the face. “I didn’t tell you to stop!” she shouted as blood dripped down his cheek.

His smile widened. “My apologies Majesty, you are correct,” he said, still not moving from his position. She watched as slowly the claw marks that she left across his cheek began to seal up, and the thought only excited her more. She could be as rough as she wanted with this….whatever he was. Her breathing picked up again as she shoved him backwards, causing him to land firmly on his back. He did nothing to retaliate, and instead just laid there with his large meat between his legs. She quickly noticed that the tool was growing, and immediately wanted to feel it. Crawling between his legs, she grabbed it with her smoothly scaled hands and slowly began to massage it to life. He just continued to lay there, like a good servant, not doing anything his queen didn’t tell him to.

She took in the scent of his large phallus, closing her eyes as she breathed in a smell she was wholly unfamiliar with. But it was one she planned to get used to in the future. Sick of delaying, she leaned forward and swallowed the head into her mouth, getting a slight groan of pleasure from the human. She looked up at his prone figure, squeezing lightly and digging the tip of her nails into the flesh of his cock as she continued to wrap her agile tongue around the corona. The groaning stopped immediately, and she released. Regardless of what she had seen, this was one part of him that she wanted the least damage to, healing or not. Slowly she began to work her way farther and farther down, taking him into her throat as her tongue did dances around the head and underside.

Her movements, though amateurish, became smoother the more she continued. Despite the size of the meat causing her throat to bulge, she continued to force it down her throat, making it her goal to take it all. So again she pounded herself down onto his spear, the hardened monster sliding down her throat further and further each time. Finally, she managed to swallow him entirely, the tip of his cock all the way down her throat and nearly into the stomach of her short frame. By the time she finally managed it, her eyes were puffy and watering heavily, but she was proud of her accomplishment. When she pulled off of him, she was slightly surprised that he had yet to release. But after a moment of thought, she realized her mistake. “Your Queen demands to taste your seed,” she ordered sharply.

“As her Majesty wishes,” he said in that voice she was growing to love hearing. She once again took him all the way down, over and over, sliding his thick meat deep between her luscious pouty lips and into her waiting gullet. She began to drool mercilessly as she continued to take the shaft all the way down, nearly to her stomach again. But finally, she felt the telling throb of his member and slowly began to pull him out. He groaned loudly as his cum gushed into her throat, flooding down into her stomach and lining her esophagus. When she pulled the head free from her throat, she rested it in her mouth, allowing the rest of the creamy ooze to fill her already hot mouth.

Even before he finished spurting the enormous amount of seed, her tongue began to swirl the milk around inside her maw, tasting a man for the first time. It was slightly sweet, as well as salty, making it easy to swallow. And when she had swallowed it in its entirety, she dropped onto her hind end again, looking down at the laying figure who was still as hard as an iron post. “On your feet cretin,” she snapped breathlessly, her loins burning. He followed the order, standing to his full height and staring down at her short-stack frame. She turned over onto all fours once again, presenting her bare ass with the tiny pucker between two large, curvaceous cheeks, and down below that was her dripping, burning, begging slit. She looked back at him, trying to hide the want in her eyes. “Your Queen demands that you fuck her senseless!” she said with as much authority as she could muster. His neutral face then split into a wide grin once again. He stepped forward and stroked over her shell with one hand, then down over her stubby scaled tale. Her entire body shivered at his touch once more. “I want you to be rough with me, I want you to make my cries bring down the walls of this castle!” she shouted, her body aching with anticipation.

He nodded to her, then reached forward and grabbed her by the back of the neck, startling her at first. But all thoughts flew from her mind as she felt the tip of his manhood split her delicate lips open. “Are you ready, your Majesty?” he asked sweetly.

She nodded vigorously, her polka-dotted bow bouncing with each motion. “Do it! Your Queen orders you!” she shouted, showing her anger again. But any feeling of anger she had felt was doused like a match in a hurricane as he slid himself into her at full speed. The tip of his massive cock slammed into her cervix like a battering ram smashing into the gates of a castle. Despite the copious amounts of lubrication that her own body provided, her sex wasn’t used to his size, causing pain to flood through her body as it stretched her to her limit. She couldn’t even speak to tell him to wait a moment, as, per her order, he immediately started withdrawing and slamming back inside her cunny once more, leaving her speechless.

She just sat, her mouth open wide in both pleasure and pain as her body was ravaged by her visitor. His pace sped up immensely as his death grip on the back of her throat kept her head straight, and her body rocking back and forth. She was unable to move because of his well placed grip, but she didn’t really need to, as he was doing all the work. Finally, after about five minutes of his thick rod slamming deep within her womanhood, the pain started to convert slowly to more pleasure. She still felt sharp stings, but they only made the pleasurable spike within her superheated body. Her eyes rolled upwards as he forced her head down to the ground, giving him easier access to her curvaceous rump, and allowing him to slam even further inside her snatch. He continued to piston his hips back and forth, the cock disappearing into her depths before quickly sliding out and repeating the process.

Each impact against her bruised cervix sent waves of pleasure and pain across her body that commingled with each other until her cries of pleasure could be heard even outside the castle walls. Her clawed hands tore at the red carpet that she was being pounded into. She wasn’t trying to get away, but her idle claws wanting something to do in her time of ecstasy, so it was the carpet that suffered. “Please tell me if you have any more desires Majesty,” he whispered into her ear as she shuddered silently from another shocking wave of pleasure ripping through her small frame.

“Cum inside me...fill me up! Do as your queen demands!” she shouted between moans.

“As you wish, Highness,” he said, his voice alone giving her more pleasure than she had had her entire life before this experience. He raised a hand and smacked her backside harshly, sending a shockwave across her heart-shaped cheeks that startled her. He slid his hand around her throat and pulled her up against him, the spikes of her shell doing nothing to him as he pressed himself against her back. With his head next to hers, one of his hands reached forward and pinched her nipple harshly, making her lose all semblance of herself. Her brain refused to register the amount of pleasure that her virgin nerves were sending her and she nearly passed out from overstimulation. He slammed his cock into her honey pot one last time, pressing the head directly into the cervix as he finally began to pump out another heavy load of his creamy seed.

She could do nothing but silently let the pleasure cascade over her voluptuous form, from her womanhood, to her nipples, up to her very brain. His thick phallus pulsed inside her as it continued to fill her insides with his milk, filling her to the breaking point. Despite how tight she was, there was nowhere left for the remainder to go, and it ended up flooding from around his meat and onto the floor between them.

When finally he finished, he slowly released her onto the floor, where she just lay silently, reveling in the awesome glow of the aftermathe. Her juicy lips curved into a playful smile as she lay face down, savoring the feeling of their actions. “I see now why you get so much power from this. It’s amazing!” she said before rolling onto her side slowly and looking at him. Even in that position, she was utterly gorgeous, even more so with their combined nectar leaking from between her legs.

“The power of desire is the most powerful on any planet Majesty,” he said, standing up to his full height as his erection finally began to die down. She sat up immediately, looking at him as the clothing he wore before began to piece itself together around him again.

“Where are you going?” she asked, worry striking her beautiful features.

“I have one last task I must complete on this world before I am finished here. And once I have finished it, you will receive everything you have been promised...and more,” he said as he knelt down to her short form and stared her in the eyes again, this time with his fingers sliding up her inner thighs. “Wait for my return Majesty. Unlike your other useless minions, I am one that will never fail you,” he said as he lifted his hand, showing her the mix between them. After a long moment of staring at him, wondering if she’d ever see him again, she finally nodded.

“Your Queen demands you return here at once when your business is finished!” she demanded loudly.   
  
He smiled at her gently. “Oh, I will Queen Wendy, I will,” he said, then turned around and strode into the darkness of the night.

She stood there and watched him get enveloped in darkness, then looked around at the room and herself. Burn marks on the wall, torn carpet, the throne destroyed, and now….a mess. But she just smirked and walked away towards her lavish bedroom. “Who cares? This isn’t going to be my castle for long anyway,” she said with the utmost confidence.


	2. Princess Peach

OoO( Princess Peach )OoO

The Mushroom Kingdom was silent that night. Usually there was something or another that required the assistance of the Mushroom Guard, from a drunkard being thrown out of a tavern, to koopa spies on the border. But tonight, everything was eerily quiet. The princess of said Kingdom, simply known as Peach, sat on her balcony and looked out over her domain as she sighed to herself. She didn’t have many nights to just sit here like this, as the attacks from the Dark Lands seemed to be relentless. She didn’t know why they had chosen not to poke or prod her defenses tonight, but she was grateful. Perhaps there was something going on over in Bowser's land that required his utmost attention.

Regardless of the reason, she was grateful to just have a moment of silence to herself. She had been dead tired all week due to any number of responsibilities. At the beginning of the week, she had to relocate a platoon of the Mushroom Guard to the edge of her lands in order to repel another attack by the King of Koopa’s minions. Mid-week was plagued with any number of petitions and requests for new expansions onto the capital city, from water parks, to a smoothie shop that would make use of their excess stores of fruit. Then yesterday, she actually had a one of the Koopa King’s more sneaky agents attempt to capture her, something that was easily deflected by her personal guard. Regardless of the failure, it still set her off.

But tonight, there was nothing. She had no responsibilities today, it seemed, and enjoyed her time alone on the balcony, staring up at the stars. At least, she did until her chamberlain exited onto the balcony. “Princess,” he said in his regal tone.

She sighed to herself, then turned to look at him. “What is it?” she asked, desperate not to have her moment disturbed.

He just bowed his cap. “I brought up some of the tea you asked for, and even a tray of fruit for you should you get hungry. I’ve also taken the initiative of preparing a bath for you, and adjusting the mood of your sitting room to help you relax.”

Her anxious expression melted into a bright smile. “You are too good to me,” she said, rising to her feet and approaching the toadstool.

“Nonsense. It’s my pleasure to help Milady relax. You have had a long week after all,” he said with a proud flourish. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go and assist the cooks with tomorrow's menu,” he finished, bowing his cap one last time before exiting the door, his coattails snapping behind him.

The princess turned and looked up at the sky one last time, sighing to herself once more, before turning and entering the castle once again. She now stood in her sitting room, which consisted of a small table with two cushy chairs on either side of it. The walls were covered in bookshelves that were packed with books of all sizes, occasionally spacing out to make room for the occasional portrait. And in the middle of the far wall, the shelves were split apart by a large brick fireplace that currently held a roaring fire in it to keep out the chill of the night.

She passed by the table, which currently had a tray with the fruit slices and tea sitting on it, and instead decided to get her bath out of the way. She immediately began disassembling her fancy dress, and stowing it away in a basket, leaving her in nothing but her small clothes. Entering into the bathroom, she smiled at the sight. In front of her on the wall was a large round mirror that rested above a sink made from sea stone. The tub was also made of the same stone, but came with small channels all around it that channeled heat from a spring below which heated the water.

The tub was already full, and candles were lit all around the bathroom, sending warming light reflecting off the shiny, glistening stones that made up the wall and floor. The effect was the entire room being lit with a warm glow that instantly melted away her anxiety. She pulled her undershirt over her head, releasing her bosom from the constricting clothing and causing them to bounce as the shirt came off. She giggled to herself as she saw the effect in the mirror. Without having to worry about the welfare of her kingdom tonight, she was going to take her time.

Normally, when she needed a bath, she opted to use the shower instead. Washing the grime of the day off of her and getting out to go back to her duties. Now though, she was going to enjoy her alone time. And as such, she was admiring how much she had grown since her parents were ‘dethroned’ by the menacing king which continuously attacked her borders even to this day. Time really had flown by since she had the crown of the kingdom placed on top of her blonde head. No longer was she that same flat as a board, lanky teen who was shy around strangers. Now, she was a ruler of a kingdom, a full woman. At least...mostly woman.

In her life, she had yet to get her maidenhood taken. There had always been the fantasy that someday a dashing prince would come and sweep her off her feet, and take her to a castle far away to be his bride. But that was when she was a girl, and before her parents were taken from her by sickness. As soon as that had transpired, and her parents passed onto the spirit world, she knew that any hopes and dreams she had would be dashed. She was now the sole heir to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Then came Mario, almost out of nowhere. He had been a curious find when the Toad Brigade had brought him to the castle. He had apparently appeared from nowhere. According to him, he and his brother Luigi had been warped there from a pipe in their world, which were so unlike the ones here. The red plumber even said that pipes in his land weren’t even used for transportation, something that blew her mind.

But, while Mario had rescued her each and every single time the tyrannical reptile kidnapped her, she had never really grown attracted to him. And the same with him apparently, because he continued on with his life, showing no interest in love or relationships. She wasn’t sure if she should be insulted or not, but she knew that would be petty. So on she went with life.

The princess let out a disappointed sigh. No matter how beautiful she was, how voluptuous her body was, how kind of a person she was, it would go to waste. She would likely never meet another...human, as Mario called her. Turning away from the mirror, she walked over to the bath and slipped slowly inside the warm waters, sinking down until the tip of her chin touched the surface. She went about cleaning herself, using the different soaps and shampoos to rid herself of any accumulated sweat she had managed to perspire during the warm day.

When she was finished, she just leaned back in the tub and soaked in the heat, allowing it to relax her entire body. The smell, the steam, even the feel of the stone tub against her skin all had a hypnotizing effect on her. Without even realizing it, her hand had drifted through the water and down between her legs. She let out a slight purr as she slowly began to caress her royal slit, but then her eyes snapped open. “No! A princess doesn’t do these things!” she said forcefully, as if from a knee jerk memory from her past. Despite her proclamation, she still had a slightly sad expression on her face as she began to rise out of the warm water.

The princess dried herself off, giving her lovely body one last sad look in the large mirror before she finally covered herself and left the small room. When she exited the bathroom however, she was alerted to find the room in complete darkness. She hadn’t asked for anyone to prepare her room for bed, so why was the fire out? And why were the candles no longer lit? She stumbled through the sitting room, trying to find a lantern, or something that would allow her to see in the darkened area. But she only managed to find the table with her shin, causing her to curse in a rather unladylike fashion.

“Chamberlain! Are you here?” she asked desperately, trying to look back and forth in an attempt to and see any kind of movement. But what she got in return made a chill go down her spine.

 _“Mushroom Kingdom falling down, falling down, falling down,”_ said an icy voice from the darkness that turned her blood cold.

“Wh-Who are you? Where are you?” she asked, terrified as she pulled her towel around her tighter, painfully aware that she was still disrobed.

 _“Mushroom Kingdom falling down…”_ said the voice again. It sounded like it was back towards the bathroom door. But the next line made her entire body go rigid as it came from right behind her. _“My fair lady.”_

She spun around and tripped over the table once more, falling backwards into one of the comfortable seats next to the table. “Please, who are you?” she asked desperately, still trying to fruitlessly see through the darkness. Suddenly, she became very aware that the room was getting lighter. The candelabra on the table began to flicker to life, and the fireplace began crackle once more, casting the same warm glow around the studious room that it had before she entered the bath.

To her absolute terror however, someone was sitting in the chair across from her. He was tall, taller than her even. Comparative to Mario, she was the tallest human in the Mushroom Kingdom. But he even trumped that by almost a full head. He had silver hair that flowed down both sides of his face and feathered out, giving it a very feral, alluring look. His eyes were pinpoints, surrounded by white irises that felt as if they were looking into her very soul. His body, even in the leaned back, relaxed state it was in now, looked like he was a living statue. The long, sleek, black coat he wore did nothing to hide the fact that he had slabs of carved stone-like muscle beneath it. But despite her wandering eyes, the only question she had waiting behind her lips was, “What are you doing here?”

He had a small, knowing smile on his face, which was currently held up by one hand that rested on the seat armrest. “Princess, I’m here for you,” he said simply.

She snorted as she looked at him, a slight mask of irritation slid over her face at the answer. “I can assure you that waiting in my sitting room while I bathed made it very clear that you are here for me. Now, what are you doing here? Did Bowser send you?” she asked, worried that she might once again be put into the clutches of the reptilian king.

He chuckled lightly, bowing his head. “Fair enough my astute princess. No, I am not here at the behest of one King Koopa. As a matter of fact, I’m actually here to help you with your little pest problem,” he said in the same icy voice that she had heard in the darkness before.

She looked at him suspiciously, tightening the towel around herself to near suffocating levels as she attempted to hide any of her body from him. “If you have any information about the activities of King Bowser, please give them to my Chancellor. He is the one who handles all military affairs,” she said, her voice practically begging him to leave.

He released his chin and spread both arms over the back of the wide seat he was in. Her eyes immediately watched him, to make sure he didn’t make any sudden moves. But she realized that her eyes were lingering longer on his muscular arms and torso than she had intended. Soon however, his voice interrupted her thoughts again. “Princess, even if I were to give all the information I have, which is substantial by the way, on the armies of Bowser, that still wouldn’t help with your constant kidnappings.”

Her eyes snapped up to his. “What do you mean?”

“Think about it, even being surrounded by the entire might of your army, the king himself has strolled into your castle no less than three times and captured you right under their noses. Do you think that if I gave them my compendium of knowledge, they’d be able to stop him from doing the same thing someday in the future?” he asked seriously. She thought about it for a moment, then lowered her head in shame. He had basically poked a wound that had long been in the back of her mind, that she was the weak link here.

“No. Even if I had twice the army I have now, Koopa would still have four times our number, as well as flying machines that can bypass most of our ground troops. It seems that our only counter to Bowser has been Mario, who can only react once I have already been captured,” she said, painfully aware of her situation. It was something she never wanted to admit, but under the steely gaze of the intruder in front of her, she could hide nothing. She almost wanted to cry, but refused to allow such an invader into her home the benefit. Instead, she looked up at him with a glare. “And how exactly do you intend to help us then?”

His smile widened, making her shiver slightly. “And we get to the point,” he said as he leaned forward. Her eyes once again went to his well muscled pecs that were on display for her now as the coat loosened. “I can give you the power you need to defend yourself and your kingdom.”

Her eyes widened and snapped up to his again. “What?”

“You heard me Princess. I have the capabilities to make sure you are never again captured, and that your people will be eternally safe from invasion,” he finished, leaning back again, much to her disappointment.

“How?” she asked desperately, the offer almost making her forget to keep her grip on the towel.

He nodded towards the balcony. “You’ve seen a taste of my power already, have you not?”

She looked at the balcony, and remembered being out there earlier. But she had no idea what he was referring to. She hadn’t seen anything out there, allowing her to delve into her inner thoughts about… “The silence?” she asked, looking back at him. He nodded sagely. “The reason why there have been no attacks today, no invasions, not even a sound from Koopa’s army! That was you?” He nodded again, smiling widely. “How?”

The nameless man stood to his feet and clenched one of his fists. “My Princess, you have no idea what kind of power I am capable of,” he said, closing his fist tightly. Every hair on her body, aside from her long golden mane, stood straight at the feeling of power around her. Her senses were alive with electricity. A similar feeling could be attributed to the power stars that she had found when she actually had the chance to venture outside her castle. They enveloped you in a state of heightened senses, of overflowing power, of unstoppability. She was now feeling that again, but from nowhere. She looked up at him once more, his colorless eyes locked onto hers as he let the force of his power wash over her.

“That is….incredible!” she said, feeling almost orgasmic as each wave washed over her as if she were in an ocean. “W-Where do you get such power from?”

He chuckled, and lowered his hand, immediately dissipating the gathered energy and making her gasp as she had gone from ever powerful back to her normal self again. “My power is easy to obtain Princess, because everybody gives it willingly,” he said as he leaned forward and began to gaze into her eyes at an uncomfortably close distance, making her all too aware of his figure again. “Well, most do,” he said as he stood straight and shrugged again. “Some think that it’s some special thing that they should only give sparingly, some believe that they are going to burn in a fiery wasteland if they give, and others think such things improper. Or rather, they think that princesses don’t do those kinds of things,” he said, looking at her again with a knowing smile.

It took her a moment to register his comment, but when it finally clicked in her head, she immediately turned red from embarrassment. Her hands flew to her face to try and cover the fact that she was flushing, but to no avail. “Y-Y-You heard that?” she asked, stammering heavily now.

“I wasn’t in the room at that point actually, but I heard it regardless. That statement, in fact, is the reason why I’m here,” he said as she began to fold in on herself, her embarrassment becoming too much. She was the ruler of a kingdom, yet this...whatever he is...was able to peel away her defenses as if she were just a radish beneath a knife.

“So, y-y-your power comes from...that?” she asked, bewildered and flustered at having such naughty things flaunted before her.

He nodded solemnly. “Since the beginning of time, humans, beasts, and beings of all kinds have had the need to breed themselves to make sure their legacy survives. My power comes from that drive, that urge, that will to give in to one’s inner self...” he said, opening his palm again and letting her feel the crackling over her skin once more. “When a proper princess desires her prince, when two willing creatures throw their societal taboos to the wind and ravage each other...” he said, then stood up and stepped closer to her, looked down at her with his piercing eyes. “When their desire is so far beyond their reach that they can only use their imagination to get what they want,” he said in his voice of silky ice. “Even you staring at me hungrily, hoping I didn’t notice. That is where my power comes from.”

“S-So you want that from me…?” she asked, piecing together his statements. “In exchange for the power?” she asked, blowing over his last comment as if it hadn’t happened.

He just smiled widely. “No Princess, what I want, is you,” he said simply, making her flush once more. “I want everything you’ve been repressing, everything you’ve yearned for, everything that you thought you’d never have. I want you to unlock the emotions that you’ve imprisoned within yourself because you were taught that proper ladies don’t do that,” he said, standing straight, but never breaking eye contact with her. “I don’t think that’s an unfair trade for the welfare of your people.”

She looked up at him silently for a long time, the offer running through her head rapidly. “What’s to stop you from leaving once I give you what you want?” she asked smartly, her suspicions itching at the back of her mind.

He chuckled as he sat down in the chair once more. “Because when I am finished, your illusions about what a princess should and shouldn’t do will be gone. You’ll no longer hold yourself to the same standard. Any amount of power I give you will come back exponentially once that happens. So I have no reason not to help you,” he said, swatting the question out of the air as if it weren’t even a bother.

Once again, she sat thinking. Then finally, let out a deep sigh. “Alright, I’ll do it. As long as you promise to give me the power to protect myself and my people, I’ll give you what you wish.”

His smile took a dark tone immediately. “Very good Princess,” he said, standing again and holding up his arms. She gasped gently as his coat tore itself to pieces magically, each shred vanishing into thin air. When it had finished, he stood topless, with nothing but his tight fitting black pants to hide his frame. Her eyes immediately locked onto his abs and she felt her knees go weak as her gaze traced every shadowed contour of his carved torso. She looked up when she heard him snap, and gasped again as small vortexes opened on the ceiling. Out shot heavy chains that magically wrapped themselves around the chairs they had previously been sitting in and lifted them from the ground. “Don’t want too much in our way, do we? Now then,” he said, eyeing her playfully. “I don’t believe you’ll be needing that anymore.”

She wondered what he was referring to, but it clicked in her head a moment later. Her face adopted a look of shame as she released the towel around her. The cloth fell to the ground in a circle around her, exposing her nether regions to the guest. She had curves to be sure. Her chest was easily heavier than anyone in the kingdom who imagined them thought they were, the pair of them swelling out to more than a couple handfuls. Her hips were wide and curving giving her almost the perfect hourglass shape, leading down to her long elegant legs. Topped off with her round backside, flat stomach, and long mane of blonde hair, even the demon was amazed that she had lasted so long without some kind of copulation.

He stepped forward and ran his hand down the side of her face gently, then down her neck to her shoulder. Though shivering from his warm touch, she looked away as if she were ashamed of the act. He glared at her as his hand slid down to one of her large creamy breasts. Despite her claims that a princess was above such acts, her nipples were already rigid. Her buds were a soft pink, much like many of her dresses, and were slightly larger than the koopa’s that he had visited earlier. He could even sense how wet she was becoming by inhaling the air. It was then that his smile returned.

“Oh, naughty princess,” he said, then snapped his fingers around her nipple harshly. She winced and grabbed his arm, not really trying to move him, but more to steady herself. “I knew I sensed something special in you,” he said coolly as she looked up at him questioningly, but moaned again when he repeated the action to her other nipple, clamping them both with his fingers. She gasped gently, leaning her head back, and whimpered in silent pleasure as he leaned forward and gently scraped his teeth across the skin of her neck.

The princess had seemingly forgotten all about her reservations as her anxiety melted away in his arms. Her hands moved up his rock hard torso, tracing the ridges of muscle in his abs, up to his pecs, then his strong shoulders. Perhaps he wasn’t a prince from some foreign land, but he was gorgeous, and capable of helping her kingdom. He would do. He forced her back into the chair, which had lowered itself magically, his mouth travelling from her neck, down to her collarbone, each jump placing another tender bite on her creamy skin. She wrapped her arms around his silver-haired head as he groped lower and lower along her flesh, finally finding his prize when his teeth locked around her hardened nipple.

The feeling fired her up immensely, her blood and heart pumping much faster now, causing her to burn like a furnace in the night. His fingers teased her, gently brushing along her inner thigh tantalizingly as his lips found her other nipple. She spread her legs willingly, allowing him a clear view of the neat trail of golden hair leading down to her maidenhood. He simply smiled as he let his fingers caress over the course hair, causing her even more agitation. But he refused to humor her, and instead, opted to take his time with this one.

After a few minutes, Peach felt his lips release her breast, then trail down her stomach. Her excitement grew again when she felt him kissing down the golden trail. She spread her legs again for him, giving him free access as she leaned her head back, releasing her breath in heavy pants. She only had to do this once to gain his power, so she might as well enjoy it while it lasted. No sense in wasting the opportunity after all. As she was thinking this, all of her higher brain functions froze and her eyes snapped wide open as she felt his teeth gently scrape against her clitoris.

The princess broke down into a long series of moans as she felt his lips lock around her bean for a long second before he began to delicately stroke her womanhood with his tongue. Her hands gripped the hanging chair tightly as her legs began to shake with pleasure, her honey flowing faster now as he pleased her like she had never been pleased before. The sensation only lasted a minute longer as the virgin girl felt a lightning quick jolt hit her, causing her body to shake as she released steaming juices from her honey pot. The demon drank them freely, continuing to stimulate her as he did, making her devolve into a fit of squeaks and moans until he finally finished.

She watched him through half closed eyes as he stood tall again, her juices dripping down his chin. Smiling lightly, his tongue reached out and cleaned her mess from his face with one long lick. He then pulled his tongue back in and swallowed theatrically, making her groan in pleasure. Raising his arms again, his pants started to do the same thing as his jacket had done previously. They pulled themselves to pieces, vanishing into the air and leaving him as stark naked as she was. She didn’t want to stare, but as soon as she sighted the hanging monster between his legs, her eyes wouldn’t allow her to turn away.

It was about as long as both of her hands, one on top of the other, and almost as thick as her forearm. To say the least, she was slightly intimidated. But when she looked up into his commanding eyes again, she shivered with pleasure. “Please, tell me what to do,” she said silently.

“Worship me,” he said in a tone of voice that would have made even the King of Koopas snap to a salute. She crawled forward onto her hands and knees and immediately placed her face against the long dangling meat. She could feel the warm appendage begin to draw blood from the rest of his body, causing it to stiffen slightly at her touch. But she still had much more work to do. Reaching up with her delicate hands, she wrapped her dainty fingers around the massive member and gently began to stroke it. Despite not knowing really what she was doing, she felt a sense of familiarity about what to do to him to get the best results. That feeling was guiding her hands up and down the shaft in a way that he found mildly pleasing.

Soon enough, the monster cock was pulsing as if it were angry, but again the feeling told her that it was a good thing. The veins along the thick shaft bulged as it pumped more blood into the behemoth, while she ran her hands over it, studying each and every inch with her eyes. Before long, it had become too much for her. She leaned forward and began to kiss the warm flesh, up and down the bottom of the dorsal vein, taking a moment to trace every throbbing vein that showed itself along the shaft.

The mysterious man sighed to himself in pleasure, a small comfortable smile on his face as he watched her expression. She no longer had the face of one who was ashamed of what she was doing. No, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. His eyes turned towards the table, and he noticed the small teapot and cup sitting there. “What is this?”

She stopped momentarily, looking at his target. “It’s herbal tea. My favorite kind. It helps me to relax,” she said, her voice no longer unsteady. But the man just smiled, and reached down for the small pot, lifting it from the table.

“Well, we can’t let it go to waste then. Drink,” he commanded with a grin. She looked up at him curiously, then watched as he poured the warm liquid over the throbbing shaft of his cock. Though she would never admit it, she shook in anticipation of his actions as she watched the tea coat his member. Knowing what was coming, she slid his head into her mouth and allowed the tea to pour down the rod and directly into her mouth. The princess continuously gulped down the brew, savoring each drop as she did. Soon the pot was empty, and she began to greedily lick the rest clean from his long phallus. He just chuckled briefly as he continued to look down at her. “My dear Princess, are you ready to tell me what you want yet?”

She looked up at him, startled by the question. Then pulled the member from her mouth temporarily and looked away, that look of shame creeping onto her face again. But he wasn’t having it. He reached down and grabbed her chin gently, and turned her head so that she was looking up at him again. “I…” she said, still unable to conjure the words.

“There is nothing deplorable about wanting it. There is nothing shameful about having natural instincts Princess. We are all have them in the end, and wearing dresses and living inside castle walls doesn’t make us any different. So come alive Princess, allow your instincts to take over and don’t be ashamed of wanting something that’s built into you,” he said seriously as she stared into his white eyes.

She nodded gently, all shame seeming to vanish from her. “I want this inside of me. I want you to teach me pleasure like nobody has ever felt it before, as this will likely be my only chance to experience this.”

“Oh, I doubt that,” he said with a knowing smile. Ignoring her curious glance, he snapped his fingers again, and two more chains shot from the ceiling and wrapped around her limbs. She gasped in horror as the cold steel locked her arms behind her back and spread her legs, then wrapped around her torso, above and below her breasts. Slowly, she felt herself lifted from the ground by the magical tendrils and hung, staring at the ground. Even in all of Bowser’s dungeons, he had nothing as creative as this, and once her surprise was over, she had to admit that the cold metal felt amazing on her burning skin.

One chain slithered over her breasts and locked into place, not only keeping them from hanging, but also making her shiver as the cool metal grinded across her nipples. “Ahhnnn…” she moaned out loud at the feeling of being tied up and helpless. The man walked over and picked one of the candles free from the candelabra that sat on the table next to them.

“Now my Princess, you get to experience what you have been seeking. Each time he captured you. Each time he took you and locked you underground, you were silently hoping for this,” he said as he tilted the candle over her exposed back. A small drop of wax fell onto her skin, making her gasp as it stung her. “Tell me how you wanted it,” he ordered as he walked behind her, pressing the head of the massive cock against her slit.

“I...I wanted it. But...would never give it to him!” she said. “I wanted him to take it from me! To use me like you are now!” she admitted as another sting emerged from the skin on her spine. She gasped again, her sex now dripping with anticipation and excitement. “P-Please...put it in!”

He chuckled, then snapped his fingers one more time. This time the vortex was much larger. Her chains pulled her upright so that she could see the object being lowered in front of her. It was the mirror from her bathroom, which now showed a reflection of her tied with chains and hanging in mid air, while he stood behind her with his large cock between her legs. “Watch yourself Princess,” he commanded as he slid his member between her thighs and prodded her womanhood.

She bit her lip gently, expecting to feel pain, as many had said she would when it finally happened. But there was no pain or initial sting. The only stinging came from the chains chafing her wrists, and from his size compared to her maidenhood. Soon enough however, the tight pain died out as his head slid inside her and up into her body slowly. She panted heavily, her eyes open and watching as he pushed inch after inch inside her gorgeous form. Then she looked up at her face in the reflection, an expression of pure lust on her features. She couldn’t deny herself any longer. Whoever said that a princess was too proper to participate in these kinds of acts would find themselves in her dungeon should she ever find them.

He slowly began to slide the thick shaft out of her sex, causing her to groan lightly. And once he had all but the head left inside her, making her feel like there was now a void inside her, he thrust back in heavily. She squeaked in surprise when she felt it, but quickly fell into a rhythm of moans and cries of pleasure as he started to thrust into her virgin pussy. She felt it pounding inside her, against her inner barrier, sending small shockwaves of pain up through her body to mingle with the pleasure. The combination of the two was intoxicating for her, and she found herself panting like a dog as she continued to watch herself get stuffed in the mirror.

She even noticed as he thrust inside her again that her stomach began to bulge gently outwards from the sheer size of the monster inside her. The sight of herself in the mirror being ravaged by this gorgeous man as he looked into her own eyes from over her shoulder sent her spiraling over the edge of oblivion. Her body shook with her first orgasm, sending crashing waves of ecstasy through her fragile virgin form and making her eyes roll upwards.

Despite her gushing nectar however, he continued to plow her with his throbbing cock. Deep inside, she had wanted to take her first time slowly, to savor it, remember it as a magical night of love making. But despite that feeling, this moment was burning itself into her brain, and she loved every second of it. The chains wrapped around her, the cold links caressing her and rubbing roughly against her warm skin. The sweat now coating her, dripping down her smooth skin as her body reacted to the pleasure. The feel of gravity bouncing her as his battery ram of a cock slid inside her and lifted her up slightly from the sheer force, causing her large, freed breasts to bounce in the mirror's surface. All of it was more than she’d ever imagined it could be, and she wanted nothing more than for it to last an eternity.

The man reached forward, wrapping his arms around her soft form as his thrusting continued, her soaking sex continuing to drip her nectar around his massive phallus. One of his hands gripped her breast, his fingers seeking out her nipple and rolling it between his fingers, sending pleasurable jolts through her. His other slid down between her legs, where he danced his fingers around her small clit. She gasped at the feeling of her button being played with again, something even she hadn’t done before.

The chains lifted themselves from her form and shot back into the vortexes without a sound, leaving her to be lifted by his own power. And despite the lack of chain support, she was held in the air easily, bent slightly forward as her ass collided with his pelvis over and over again. Before long, she felt her body welling up again, this time, much stronger. With his arms wrapped around her, suspending her in the air, his hands toying with her most sensitive spots, and his thick cock slamming inside her hard enough to make her legs go numb, she broke. All of her deeply held beliefs about inappropriateness, all her delusions that she was above such things, all of it shattered before her eyes in a kaleidoscope of ecstasy.

Her eyes closed and she laid back against his frame, her body spasming as another supernova of pleasure detonated within her. Her love juice coated his member as he slowly slid the thick shaft from her womanhood. Once free, it slid up between her large, rounded cheeks. He bit down onto her shoulder hard enough to make her flinch, but not to draw blood as he released his steaming seed onto her heart-shaped rear. The feeling of it coating her backside made her sigh with contentment as she leaned her head back and breathed deeply.

“I…” she started, making him look up at her curiously. “I think I need another bath,” she said, just getting a smile from him. She turned her head and gazed at him longingly. “Care to join me?”

OoOoO

It was a brilliantly dark day in the Dark Lands. But no amount of everlasting twilight could put a damper on her day, not anymore. As she approached the massive front gates of her father’s palace, she reached waved her hand dismissively, a grin dawning on her pouty lips as the gates creaked open at her will. Strolled into the front door of her new castle, she was immediately set upon by the snifit who started complained noisily about her presence. She glared down at the ignorant fool with her piercing blue stare.

“Please! Your Wendyness! He’s in a meeting right now and mustn't be... _oof!”_ cried the snifit, promptly before she knocked him over the head with one of her bangled fists. He fell over delirious as she looked around, reaching up to twirl a lock of her gorgeous new hair around her finger. Finally, she decided to start at the top, and turned down the hallway that led towards the throne room.

“Sis, is that you?” asked a voice from her left. When she looked over, she saw a another koopa like her, but a male, with hair that stood straight up in a mohawk like flair. “What happened to you?” he asked, no doubt staring at her now long, brilliant mane of red, blazing hair that nearly matched their father’s.

“Hello Larry,” she greeted cheerfully as he stepped out from his spare room in the castle. “I wasn’t aware you would be here.”

“Yeah, dad said he wanted to discuss something with us. He wanted me to grab something from….what are you doing here?” he asked curiously as he began following her down the hall.

“Why shouldn’t I be here?” she asked with a cocky grin.

“Well, he wanted to speak to us. He said he had already spoken to you, so I thought you’d be at your castle,” he said as he jogged to keep up with her elegant, high-heeled gait.

“I am at my castle,” she said in a no-nonsense tone. Larry looked at her incredulously.

“Uhhh...sis?” he asked, but the queen ignored him until she burst into the throne room. On the massive throne in the center of the back wall was the ever looming King of the Koopas, and gathered in front of him were all of Larry and Wendy’s siblings. Everyone in the room turned to look at her, shocked at her presence in the castle.

“Wendy…” growled Bowser as he slowly stood to his huge feet. “Why are you here?” he asked, flexing his razor sharp claws in irritation.

“I’ve come home father,” she said as she continued to walk forward. They all looked at her dumbly as she stepped up to her brothers, her painted lips, which currently matched her flowing lava-like hair, set in a confident grin. “I believe you’re in my seat,” she said challengingly.

The king turned to Kamek and roared. “Remove her!” shouted the king. The magikoopa stumbled forward and fumbled with the stolen wand. But his mouth gaped open as the magical instrument grew a mind of its own and ripped itself from his grasp. The rod flew across the throne room and landed directly in Wendy’s hand.

Both Bowser and Kamek stared at her, wide-eyed as she twirled it. “Oh, how I’ve missed you,” she said as she tenderly patted the instrument.

“What is the meaning of this!?” roared the king again as he stomped towards his daughter. The rest of the koopalings all frantically stepped back to get out of his way.

“I’ve made a deal with an old friend of yours. It seems that she and I see eye to eye on a few things. And we’ve decided that for the better of both of our kingdoms, an exchange needs to be made,” she said, never once flinching as he stood in front of her. “So, dear Daddy, it’s time to make a trade,” she said, then flicked the wand towards him.

Out of nowhere, Bowser started to float off the ground. He flailed his powerful limbs as he attempted to break free of her magical grasp, but the effort was extremely ineffective. “Y-You can’t do this!” shouted the king as he floated higher.

“Sorry Daddy, but in return for your life, your castle, your troops, and your title now belong to me,” she said grinning wickedly. Suddenly, the king vanished as if swallowed by a black hole. And much to the surprise of her brothers, in his place stood one of the plumber brothers.

All of the koopalings reeled back in horror at seeing him. But Wendy stepped up to the throne and smiled as she sat down. “Wendy! I demand to know what’s going on here!” shouted Ludwig as he stomped his feet.

“Your Queen demands silence!” she shouted, shifting her gaze to the loud Koopa Kid. Ludwig immediately clapped his hands over his mouth in response, a look of surprise on his face. Wendy then turned her gorgeous gaze to the newcomer and  smiled down at him. “You were told about the exchange of honors?” she asked in her most royal voice. He nodded nervously as he looked up at her.

“She said you wanted me specifically...though I don’t know why when you could have Ma-” he said, but she cut him off.

“Silence!” she shouted, and Luigi immediately bit his tongue. She then smiled again. “You will take me on a date this Friday. Write it down, and if you’re late, I’ll find you,” she said playfully.  
  
As if growing a spine, the taller plumber saluted, “Y-Yes my Queen!” he said, still with a nervous twinge in his voice while her brothers just stared on dumbfounded.

OoOoO

When he finally awoke, the former king found himself in some kind of dungeon. He shook his head to clear the fog as he stared around, noting that this wasn’t any dungeon he was familiar with. Which meant he was no longer in the Dark Lands, or his own castle anymore. As he rose to his massive feet, he heard the door behind him open with a loud creak.  
  
Immediately, the large reptile spun around and prepared his claws for a fight, but was startled to see the delicate form of Princess Peach staring at him from the entrance. In fact, he was so stunned by her arrival that he did nothing as she stepped up closer to him with a confident smirk on her face. “Hello my King.”   
  
It took a second to process her words, but when he finally did, the koopa looked around to see if anyone else was in the room before pointing his thumb at himself. “You mean me?” he asked in a bewildered tone.   
  
“Poor Bowser, so caught up in fighting that he overlooked the prize he had time and time again…” she said as she stepped around him elegantly, her gloved fingers reaching out to trace over his iron-hard scales. Each caress from her hand made him want to shiver inside his shell. It was almost as if simply by touching him, she was awakening instincts that he had long buried.   
  
“What are you talking about?” he asked, his blood growing heated as his heart picked up simply from her touch.   
  
“Why, me of course,” she said smartly as she stood between him and the door again. Reaching up, she unpinned the jeweled brooch from her neck. Once the jewelry was gone, her typical royal dress was gone, and in its place was an extremely revealing skin-tight leather suit. “Here’s the deal, my King…” she said, poking him in his thick, muscled chest. But he barely noticed as his large eyes were entirely focused on her bouncing features in front of him. “You can either live the rest of your days in this dungeon for your crimes against me, my kingdom, and its people. Or, I can give you a much better room, with all the luxuries you had before and more…” she said as she trailed her finger down past his abs and between his legs. “Your choice.”   
  
He gasped at her touch, his face and fiery mane now burning brightly as his body reacted to her touches. His eyes looked from her long legs, to her revealing hips, up to her barely leather clad breasts, then up to her eyes. In all his times having her in his dungeon, he had never thought of her as anything more than a hostage to use as leverage against her kingdom. Now, he found himself wondering how he could have been so blind. The Dark Lands, Bowser Valley, Koopa Castle, his minions and armies, all of it weighed against what was right in front of him wasn’t even a contest. “Uhh...ch-choice two…I’ll take choice two…” he stuttered as he stared into her eyes. It was an easy choice, to be honest. But even had he wanted to break out and get his lands back from his treasonous daughter, he now saw within the princess a hidden power that spooked even him. The same he saw in Wendy's eyes right before he vanished from the castle.   
  
She smiled happily, clapping her hands together. “Good choice! Now then…” she started, “I think it’s time for the Queen and King of the Mushroom Kingdom to get more acquainted,” she said as she stepped closer.   
  
His eyes widened again at her forwardness, but he just shrugged it off. This hadn’t been his original plan on ruling the Mushroom Kingdom, but it was definitely the better alternative. He finally gave her his best dominant grin as he reached down for her, his heart pumping at twice its normal speed as he formulated ideas on what to do with her gorgeous body.


	3. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

OoO( Tali’Zorah Vas Normandy )OoO

Hopeless. That’s what it seemed like when you looked at the larger scope of the entire situation. Reapers were here now, present in the galaxy, and no longer trapped in dark space. Though they couldn’t make a relay jump to get to the rest of the galaxy, they wouldn’t be held back for long. And even with the fleet of sentient starships right on their doorstep, the leaders of civilization refused to acknowledge the apocalyptic presence.

Even her own people were clueless. They were more bloodthirsty and hungry for war against the Geth than worried about Reapers. It was all such a heavy weight on her shoulders because she knew that they were correct. Without some place to keep non-combatants safe, fighting the Reapers could mean genocide for her people. So they needed a homeworld, a colony, anything to prevent the loss of so many who couldn’t fight. Yet, the other admirals wouldn’t settle for a simple colony. They wanted their world back. It was frustrating, infuriating almost that they were so focused on war for Rannoch.

On top of that, Shepard had been detained by the Alliance. He was now on trial for the destruction of a Batarian colony. The one man, the key to defeating the Reapers was potentially facing jail time. The stupidity of the human councillor for taking such actions was astounding. But there was nothing she could do about it from her post on the Admiralty Board of the Quarian Flotilla. She had to now worry about her own people.

Tali sighed to herself as she stepped away from her console. She had already done so many hours of work today that she felt like she should have a day off. However, days off were not an option when Reapers were creeping into the galaxy and her people were declaring war. She simply sighed and resigned herself to napping. She couldn’t function without sleep, so she would have to step away for now to recharge her batteries.

Standing up, she left the war room on the Neema and headed for her quarters. It was a short walk, much to her relief. Opening the door, she stepped inside and took in the sights of her small abode. Even the admirals lived sparingly aboard the Flotilla. Her room was little more than a bed in the corner, a desk next to it, and a small living area for visitors. Closing the door behind her, she walked over to the bed and sat down with a huff, her thoughts immediately wandering to her happy place.

This place was similar to Rannoch, a place she could call home. A place with Shepard at her side, living the life as she chose to, and not as she was directed to by her people. “Shepard…” she groaned as she remembered their last encounter in his quarters aboard the Normandy. For the first time in her entire life, she had revealed her face to someone besides her family. She had always been nervous about it, especially around aliens. But she worked up the courage and finally allowed the dream machine of a man to remove it and see her face.

She had no idea how attractive he would find her. He was a human after all, and many of his kind detested the thought of attraction to other races. But when her barrier was removed, he simply smiled. Then those masculine lips called her beautiful, and she could help herself no more. She jumped on him and pinned him to the bed, then kissed him like a starved animal jumping onto a plate of meat. Unfortunately, she could go no farther. Her body still wasn’t quite ready for interactions with other species. But slowly, she would adapt to him. And then she would have him to herself with no suit, no seals, no nothing. She would give herself to him entirely. But that would be a slow, methodical process, one that couldn’t be rushed.

Suddenly, as she laid on the bed with her eyes closed inside her mask, the lights went out, shrouding the room in darkness. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around worriedly. “Keelah...has the power gone out?” she asked as she rose from the bed and went to the door-side panel that controlled the lights. Using her omni-tool, she tried to access the controls. But nothing she attempted worked, leaving her annoyed in the dark. “Even the door won’t open,” she groaned as she attempted to leave the room. But, she went stiff as a board when she heard a chilling voice behind her.

_ “After time adrift, among open stars, along tides of light, and through shoals of dust…” _ said the voice in an icy tone.

She spun around and activated a beam of illuminating light on her omni-tool scanning the room quickly. “Who are you? What do you want!?” she asked hectically as she failed to find anyone in the room with her.

Again the voice spoke to her as if it were right next to her.  _ “After time adrift, among open stars, along tides of light, and through shoals of dust…” _ She spun and shined the light again, but found nothing. Sighing to herself, she just crossed her arms in annoyance.

“I tire of your games. Show yourself!” she ordered as she tapped her foot impatiently.

But again the voice came, and she didn’t move.  _ “After time adrift, among open stars, along tides of light, and through shoals of dust…” _

Finally, she responded. “I will return to where I began.” Suddenly, the lights started to return, illuminating the room and allowing her to see without assistance. She turned and finally saw the culprit standing right next to her, which startled her and caused her to fall back into one of the chairs in the small living area.

He was human, definitely. He stood tall, even taller than Shepard with long silver hair and a black coat that covered his frame frame from shoulder to his feet. His face was hardened, as if he had been a soldier his entire life, but showed a modicum of concern as he looked at her through his odd, white colored eyes. “Hello Tali’Zorah,” greeted the man in the same tone of voice from before.

“Who are you and what do you want?” she asked, getting her omni-tool ready. But the stranger waved his hand and her hard-light display disappeared instantly.

“I am the answer to your cries of despair,” he said as he walked over and sat down in a chair across from her.

The quarian glared through her faceplate at him, wondering what exactly he was babbling about. “And how would you know I have been crying in despair?” she asked in annoyance.

He simply smiled as he leaned back, his coat opening slightly, allowing her a peek at his bare chest. She had to admit, with its muscle, it was actually something she didn’t mind staring at. She had caught herself before staring at Shepard as he trained in the recreation room on the Normandy. Something about the human form she found extremely...desirable.

“I know all that I need to know,” he said smartly, snapping her attention back from his carved chest. “For example, I know that you are torn about your people. You want to have a home for your kind, and you even want your homeworld back. But you don’t want to go to war with the Geth.”

She crossed her arms skeptically. “Anyone watching the Admiralty Board conferences could see that. So you’re going to have to try a bit harder.”

He chuckled as he leaned forward. “Far enough. I also know that you yearn for a human, but are worried about the barriers between the two of you. You are afraid that your people’s deficiency will inconvenience him, and drive him away.”

Her eyes widened behind her face mask and she gripped the arms of the chair in surprise. “How could you possibly know that?” she snapped as she stared him directly in his white eyes.

“I know everything I need to know. And what I know is that I want to help you,” he said solemnly to her.

“How do you intend to do that?” she asked, now curious about the offer of this attractive stranger.

“I want to erase your barriers, and give you the power you wish you had. I want to make you a beacon for your people to praise so that they will yearn to follow your footsteps,” he said eagerly as he leaned forward.

Her eyes widened again at the strange offer. “How could you give me power like that?”

“I am able to give you the power that you need,” he said as he lifted his hand, palm upward so that she could plainly see. “I get my power from the entire galaxy, from the emotions of raw passion and lust. You give me this power, yet you do not act on your desires because of your insecurities, because of your worries, and because of your responsibilities” he said as she suddenly felt a flood of energy enter her body.

Her entire form felt like a livewire, as if electricity were calmly passing through her entire form. She felt alive, powerful, strong enough to crush a ship into dust. She wasn’t sure if this was biotics, or some form of magical energy she had never heard of, but she revelled in it. Her entire form trapped in her suit felt like it wanted to burst out and be free. It was almost intoxicating, but she managed to control it and not let it go to her head. She would never misuse such a thing. But, as conscience beat down her thirst for more, the man lowered his hand and the feeling vanished.

“How did you do that? Are you biotic?” she asked through her labored breathing, her eyes now scanning him intensely.   
  
He simply smiled and shook his head. “A biotic cannot share their power Tali. Nor can they turn off your lights, or shut down your omni-tool.”   
  
She looked back and forth between both of his arms. But were wrapped in the black sleeves of his coat, which was too tight to have a hidden omni-tool beneath them. She then looked up to his eyes through her mask, crossing her arms as her suspicious tone persisted. “Sorry bosh’tet, but you’re going to have to show me something more than just magic tricks to convince me you’re serious.”   
  
He chuckled and nodded. “Fair enough. With technology as advanced as you’ve seen, you are right to be suspicious from such paltry displays. How about I show you something you’ve never seen before?” he asked as he stood up and held out his hand.   
  
“What’s that?” she asked as she too stood, staring at his hand skeptically.   
  
“Well, you won’t know if you don’t take my hand, now will you?” he asked smartly, earning him a glare from the woman. Letting out a sigh, she reluctantly reached forward and grabbed his human hand.    
  
As soon as she did, everything vanished from around her. Her room, the ship, everything was swallowed into darkness before finally everything came into focus again. When it did, she nearly gasped hard enough to blow out her voice modulator. All around her were small, glowing dots that covered the inky blackness of space. She spun her head around and nearly stumbled as she saw nothing beneath her to support her. Instead, there were only more stars in the darkness of the void. But her heart almost stopped when she looked to her left and saw what looked like a dark grey cloud formation that reached across the vast expanse of space with a telltale slash directly through the middle. “Is that...the Perseus Veil?” she asked, almost too stunned to believe any of this was real.   
  
“It is,” said the man as he gripped her shoulder gently and turned here. “As I said, something you’ve never seen before. At least, not with your own eyes,” he commented. As she turned with him, her eyes locked onto the world that they were standing nearest to. It’s oceans were a deep, almost dark blue, and the landmasses held greenery unlike any colonized planet in the galaxy. But she felt her knees become weak as she recognized it from the vids.   
  
The quarian felt tears sting her eyes as she saw her beautiful homeworld. “H-How can this be?” she asked, her voice almost breaking into a sob.   
  
“What I’m showing you is a simple feat with my power,” he said, turning to her and fixing her with that piercing stare again. Suddenly, everything vanished again, and they appeared back inside her room directly where they had been standing before after a moment. “I want to share this power with you Tali.”   


She looked up at him, clearing her senses of any kind of nostalgia or sadness. “Y-You can give me this power?” she asked desperately. She was beyond the bargaining stage at this point. She needed this power, and with it she could help her people, and Shepard. The man nodded, but she knew better than to think he’d hand it to her for free. “And what do you want in return?”

“I want your passion Tali’Zorah. I want what you’ve been holding back. I want to show you for even a moment what you can do without the barriers you set for yourself. I want to free you once and for all,” he said as he stood to his feet and stared down at her seriously. “I want you, Tali. I want you to unleash yourself on the galaxy and let out all of the lust you’ve been holding back.”

She sat back in surprise, knowing exactly what he meant. He couldn’t see it because of her face mask, but she was flushing deeply. “I-I see...but, I can’t. My immune system…” she stuttered, but her speech stopped when he snapped his fingers, creating an aura that permeated the whole room.

“With me, you never have to worry about those limitations. Now, unleash yourself Tali,” he ordered with a grin.

She stood from the chair, then reached up and gripped the pressure release triggers on her mask. She was still nervous about exposing herself, however he just showed her that he had the power to travel the galaxy in a mere instant without a ship. It wasn’t too hard to believe that he could stop her from getting sick as well. With her resolve solidified, she detached her facemask. As soon as she breathed in the air directly, she immediately felt rejuvenated. “This...is incredible!” she remarked as she pulled her hood back to reveal her long flowing hair.

“Despite what you may believe about yourself, you are beautiful. Any man would see you and think the same,” he said as he reached up and cradled her cheek in his palm.

She smiled slightly and leaned her head into his hand. “Thank you,” she said simply and reached down to remove the rest of her suit. In a manner of minutes, she had unstrapped her top and removed it, exposing her ample bosom to the visitor. They were both large and plump with darker purple nipples that were as hard as stones. Her three-fingered hands then slid down and unsealed the bottom half of her suit, revealing the most enticing part of her yet; her gorgeous, wide, curvy hips that were accented with a perfectly heart-shaped behind.

She stood in front of him bare, taking in air like she never had before, and not feeling any ill effects from it. He raised his arms, and much to her surprise, the long black coat he wore tore itself to shreds before vanishing into thin air, leaving him in nothing but his pants. “Now...don’t hold back,” he said calmly to her as he gave her a teasing gaze.

She nodded, then rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him, embracing his strong form and running her two main fingers down his muscular chest, taking in each ridge and muscular contour she could find. “C-Can we go to the bed?” she asked in a shy manner.

He smiled and nodded, then surprised her as he wrapped his arms around her luscious body and magically floated them over to the bed. He fell onto the mattress, landing on his back. And she followed, softly plopping to his side. Instead of questioning the feat, she immediately went about touching him again, tracing his pecs, then down to his abs, sometimes letting her tongue out to caress one of the valleys in between.

When she finally got to his pants, she pulled on them and gave him a look of desperation. He obliged her and once again his clothing tore itself away into nothingness. Her eyes widened slightly at his intimidating size, but it didn’t stop her from reaching down and caressing the forbidden treasure with both of her tri-fingered hands. She even bent forward and held it against her face as it began to grow in size, feeling the heat, the pulsing of blood, and taking in the scent.

The other things were great and all, but as soon as the smell of manhood hit her, it was like someone flipped a switch in her brain. Her eyes became heavy lidded, and she began to love the large pillar of flesh as if it were some kind of pet. Showering it with kisses, small licks under the crown and along the side, before finally attempting to take the tip into her mouth. She slid one hand down and gently cradled his sack, rolling each of his hanging fruits with both fingers as she slid more of the veiny monster into her mouth.

He sat up on his elbows and watched her, his white eyes meeting her gorgeous glowing ones as she continued to please him. He smiled brightly at her as he saw the look on her face. It was almost feral, wild, animalistic in nature. Truly she had been pent up. Then again, quarians and sexuality went hand in hand. They had always had an undomesticated sex life. He groaned as she hit a sweet spot by pushing half his cock into her eager mouth.

“For someone so new, you certainly know what you’re doing,” he said as he felt the combination of her hands and mouth definitely pushing at his limits.

Her feral look vanished for a moment and she pulled herself off his member before looking away shyly. “W-When you’re trapped in a suit all the time, you have to entertain yourself somehow. So I watched a lot of videos…” she said as she continued to stroke the shaft of his dick.

He groaned slightly and eyed her lustily. “Well, you’re doing just fine. In fact, you might want to prepare yourself,” he said as his cock began twitching. She immediately put her lips back to the tip of his crown and massaged even faster. She squeaked in surprise, but was rewarded as the phallus began to pump his seed all over her lips and chin. She closed her eyes and began aiming it so that the spray of cum also coated her face fairly well, her senses going wild as it revelled in the scent of his milk.

He smiled down at her, then reached down and stroked her hair lightly. She in the meantime looked up at him with a feral hunger. Climbing on top of him like a cat, she immediately began rubbing her heated sex against the dorsal vein of his thick member. Even such a simple act made her moan loudly with her hair swaying back and forth in time with her breasts. Finally, she looked at him with lust in her glowing white eyes. He simply stared at her, his words of unleashing burning in her mind. So, she unleashed.

Grabbing the thick monster beneath her, she aimed it at her sopping snatch and immediately slammed down onto it, gasping in shock as it filled her insides completely. But even the surprise of the contrast between them didn’t stop her. She immediately began to thrust his cock inside her, her wide hips rising and falling in rapid succession as she tried to drive herself and him to climax. Previously, her body would be reacting horribly to this amount of exposure. However, without that, she now felt the raw drive of her womanhood, making her want to ravage him.

The man reached up and brushed the wildly waving hair from her face so he could see her expression as she impaled herself on him. His smile at the result pleased her even more. Letting go of her face, he then reached down and gripped her ample ass, squeezing and massaging it as she continued to slam his colossal cock into her insides. He also leaned up, allowing him to bathe her exposed nipples with his agile tongue. It was almost too much for her, but her body still drove her forward, wanting to finish so eagerly and bathe in that radiant glow afterwards.

Seeing her greedy, lustful stare, he finally decided it was time. “Now that you have felt the real primalness within yourself, I will show you what you have been truly missing,” he said in that voice that was so alluring, yet chilling. He gripped her and sat up, then stood up fully, holding her the entire time. She gasped as he spun around and let her fall onto the bed. “Turn over.”

She immediately obeyed and flipped onto her hands and knees, showing him her perfect ass and curved hips. Smiling, he reached down and grabbed the thick member, then directed it down the valley of her heart-shaped bottom. As the head of his cock slowly slid past her pucker, she shivered rather violently. “K-Keelah!” she moaned at the sensation.

He grinned as he reached over with a free hand and squeezed her juicy, purple rump. “How can something so beautiful be forever trapped inside a suit?” he asked, then began to rub the tip of his cock against her ass more. Whether she was doing it willingly, or it was just a reaction to the new sensation, she couldn’t tell, but her pucker was actually twitching. He reached up and gripped her shoulder, then pushed slightly inside, her backside stretching wide for his entry. Her eyes widened as well, a cry that could be construed as both pain and pleasure hitting his ears.

He continued to slowly push his slick cock inside her backside as she squirmed and moaned, her three-fingered hands gripping at her sheets as she felt a new sensation she never knew existed. As she continued to take in inch by inch, she felt a stinging slap against the purplish-tinged flesh of her ass. She gasped at the sting, but to her surprise he had managed to slide almost all the way inside her while she was focused on the slap. Now, they were connected in a way that extremely exceeded expectations.

“Are you ready?” he asked with that silky voice.

“Yes you bosh’tet. Now fuck me!” she snapped in the same heavy, feral tone from before. He smirked, then grabbed her luscious hips and began to pull out of her plush rear. She groaned as she felt it vacate her backside, then squeaked when it slammed back in. At this point, there was little time to react anymore. He had become a piston, thrusting into her ass and making it jiggle with each impact.

It felt strange, foreign, but not bad. Slightly uncomfortable at first, but soon the rhythm of his thrusts began to make her moan loudly once more as he hit spots inside her that made her knees weak. Another stinging slap on her ass and she bit her lip gently, breathing in the fresh air that she had never been able to breath without risk of infection. It was glorious. The air filling her rapidly expanding lungs, the feeling of a void that long plagued her being filled, the feel of sweat running down her skin. It was already too much for her.

But then he picked her up again. With his arms under her knees, she was now leaning back against his chest while he continuously and skillfully pounded into her ass, making her breathe sharply with each thrust. Reaching back, she wrapped her arm around his head and leaned her own back on his shoulder, letting him take her like he was an alpha varren. She knew when she was on the bed that she wouldn’t last much longer. But now, she felt an amazing force unlike anything she had ever felt before rising within her. As if a star was collapsing, and started to explode. “Oh Keelah! It’s coming...I’m cumming! Ahhh!” she shouted as her ass clenched around his thick cock while her pussy twitched wildly and released a load of steaming love nectar on to the floor below.

As she was gasping for air and trying to recover, she felt a small bite from him on her shoulder, which made her purr gently and bite her lip at the pleasure it brought. But he wasn’t finished yet. While her tight pucker had been clenching around his shaft in her orgasm, it began to throb uncontrollably before releasing a hot stream of semen deep inside her gorgeous heart-shaped ass. The feeling amazed her. She reached down and rubbed her stomach gently as the warm fluid gushed inside her, almost filling her.

Leaning back, she gave him a tired smile as her instinct wore off, returning her to regular old Tali’Zorah vas Normandy. He grinned back at her as he held her, his cock still buried in her behind. “That’s something the Nerve-Stim Pro never did for me. Keelah…” she said, almost exhausted from her encounter.

He nodded with a smirk as he finally pulled himself free and laid her on the bed. “That’s something you only get from others like you. Now, you know what to do?” he asked as he stood over her radiant form.

“I do. I promise,” she said as she stared up at him with a playful grin. She knew exactly what to do.

OoOoO

“How?” came the question for the thousandth time. She had heard it from her own people, from the human command as the admirals of the Flotilla asked for a short transfer of Shepard. Currently, the Flotilla was sitting just outside the Charon relay, and she had taken a personal shuttle with the other admirals as they all stared at her incredulously.

They stared, and asked repetitively because she no longer wore her suit. Now, she wore robes with a similar design to her former enviro-suit, but had no mask, no seals, no nothing. They simply stared at her stunned, hoping that they could get an answer out of her and perhaps share her secret themselves. But she barely said anything aside from the order she barked at the others. And all of the other admirals, even Daro’Xen, cooperated with her if for no other reason than the hope that she might allow them the same comfort.

When they arrived at Earth, she stepped off and saw Shepard in his military uniform, confusion written across his strong features. As she stepped up to him, she wrapped her arms around his broad chest and immediately leaned up into a kiss. He happily returned the gesture, but cut it off quickly to stare at her in amazement. “Tali...how are you...how did you...what happened to your suit?” he asked, just as surprised as her own people.

“Questions for later. We have work to do now,” she said smiling as she gripped his form eagerly. Suddenly, he gasped as the world around them warped out of existence, only to be replaced by stars and empty space seconds later. Even his feet had no ground to step on, leaving him floating in the air beside the gorgeous quarian with a look of awe on his confused face.

“Where are we?” he asked in amazement as he looked around. But his question was answered quickly enough when he looked in front of them and saw a massive fleet of kilometer long ships with glowing red eyes. “No way…”

“Like I said, it’s time to work,” she said in a playful tone as she turned away from the spectacular view. Suddenly, the glowing red lights stared at them from the darkness of space. His blood went cold as he saw the familiar silhouette of Harbinger turn towards them and begin powering its massive laser. But regardless of the charging juggernaut, she stood and stared  at them with a glare as the sound of their gut wrenching metallic war cry hit his ears.

_ “Illogical. You should not be here,” _ spoke the Reaper as it glared down at the two with his hellish red gaze.  _ “Prepare for your destruction,”  _ it said in that hatefully deep tone.

To Shepard’s immense surprise, Tali just raised one of her three-fingered hands wide open, then clenched a fist. And what he witnessed almost made his eyes pop out of his head in sheer surprise. The threatening reaper in front of them groaned loudly and tilted off balance. Not an organic groan of pain, but the groan of metal bending under extreme pressure. Suddenly, as if a black hole suddenly opened up inside the monstrosity, it’s hull buckled and warped until it was nothing but a small ball of junk metal floating in space. As it was crushed by whatever awesome force the quarian was wielding, its glowing red eye blinked a few times before finally going dim in the darkness.   


All Shepard could do was watch as the fleet of kilometer tall sentient machines attacked, and were obliterated by what appeared to be the wrathful hand of an angry god. She would sometimes move her hand in a chopping motion and he would see a Reaper that had charged them immediately start flying in two directions as it had been sliced clean in half.

When the carnage was finally over, she turned back to him with a smile, leaving a field of debris that now looked like a scattering asteroid field behind her. “Now...I’ve been waiting for this,” she said as she jumped forward and kissed him deeply, her hand sliding down his muscular chest to grab his crotch.

Despite everything he had just witnessed, Shepard wouldn’t say no to this. He too had been waiting, and if this was the place she wanted it, then he’d be more than happy to deliver after the glorious and powerful display she had just shown him.


	4. Elisif the Fair

OoO( Elisif the Fair )OoO

The weight of the world. It’s what she felt every single time she arose from her bed. At nights, she would go to sleep plagued by nightmares of his horrid face. Then, she would awake again feeling like she was carrying a mammoth on her back. Every morning, it was a chore to wake up, get dressed, and sit on the jarl’s throne. The throne which once was occupied by her husband.  
  
And once again, she drudged out of bed and rid herself of her night clothes. As she stood, she saw her reflection in the reflective glass over her stand, sighing as she saw it again. Many called her Elisif the Fair because she was comely, easy on the eyes. It had always annoyed her that her looks were what she was known for above anything else. Then again, in this country, that’s all she was good for. Even after her husband’s passing, she was still treated as if she were a child playing with a sword.   
  
Much to her agitation, she knew of her lack of experience. She strived for more, to learn, to become the leader the people of Haafingar and Skyrim needed. Yet, they taught her nothing, and instead, just dissuaded her ideas and opinions with an unknowingly condescending dismissal. Instead of helping her learn to be better, they kept trying to protect her as if she were some fragile piece of dishware. It was much different with her husband.   
  
As she stared at her naked form, her mind went back to the High King. While she and Torygg were great friends, her marriage to him was out of responsibility rather than true love. She did love him, and missed him dearly, but she had never truly been in love with the man. Despite this, her fair naked form might as well not exist. It would wither away under her robes for the rest of her life, as the one and only person allowed to see it passed away in combat with a traitor.   
  
The jarl sighed heavily, and began dressing herself again, selecting more fine robes to please her aides and the masses. Once her brilliant green robes were in place, she grabbed the last piece, a gift given to her by Torygg himself. It was a circlet made of ebony and adorned with white stones that glimmered in the light. She ran her fingers over the stones gently, a smile appearing on her lips as she remembered what he told her when he had given it to her. He said that it represented her, with the band made from the hardest metal in Skyrim, and stones that couldn’t be crushed. Despite his words, she felt weak and powerless.   
  
Finally, she lifted the circlet and fitted it on her head before letting out her first groan of the day as she headed for the door.   
  
OoOoO   
  
As night time came, she found herself headed back to her room again with a sour expression on her face. Once again her aides had coddled her, and more than ever before she grew annoyed with them. Upon hearing from Falk that some of the troops at Castle Dour were being sent to aid Dragon Bridge with attacks from both Stormcloaks and dragons themselves, she offered to go to Castle Dour and speak with them as their leader. If there was one thing her late husband had taught her, it was that a jarl should never be afraid to shed their blood for their men, and they should never be afraid to look them in the eye. So she wanted to speak with them, and let them know they had her full support and blessing.   
  
However, again her aides shoved the thoughts aside, Erikur scoffing at the idea and talking to her like a foolish child, saying that she would be easily open to assassination should she attempt to leave the palace. Despite her anger, she knew of the reasons her aides worried. Falk, Bryling, Bolgier, they were all friends of hers and she cherished them and their care, even if she found it intrusive sometimes. But on her mental list of people she would rather horsewhip than touch, Erikur was second only to Ulfric himself.   
  
But, this was just a usual day for her. And it would likely be the same, day in and day out until either the Stormcloaks took over Skyrim, or General Tullius finally put an end to the rebellion. With these thoughts weighing heavy on her mind, she grabbed the handle to her bedroom door and opened it, surprised when she found herself walking into pure darkness. “What in Talos’ name?” she asked as she tried to stare through the unnatural shadow covering her room. The maids typically set candles up for her if she had to stay past sundown. But even the windows seemed to be blocked by this ominous presence.   
  
Feeling unease grip her stomach, she took a step back only to hear her door close behind her. She spun around immediately and grabbed the handle again, only to find that it refused to budge. Spinning again, she placed her back to the door as she tried her best to stare through the darkness that enveloped her room. A chill went down her spine as she heard someone start humming in the distance. It was a familiar tune, one that every nord on both sides of the war knew, but sang differently depending on the ideals one held.   
  
“Who are you? What are you doing in my room?” she asked, keeping her back to her door to make sure she couldn’t be snuck up on.   
  
Finally, when the humming reached the climax of the song, the voice started singing instead. _“Down with Ulfric, the killer of kings! On the day of his death we will drink and we’ll sing!”_ sang the voice in an icy tone as she slid down to the floor and covered her head.   
  
She snorted out her nose as she rested her head against her knees. “We’re the children of Skyrim and we fight all our lives. And when Sovngarde beckons, every one of us dies,” she finished morosely. The song had practically been a mantra to her ever since Torygg’s death, and the words came surprisingly easy to her. Suddenly, she looked up as light began to fill the room again, both from the windows and the candles that were set up. Her eyes widened as the darkness ebbed away, leaving in its place a strange man wearing...something, some kind of black robes that covered him from shoulder to toes.   
  
Looking up, she saw his silver white hair and white eyes and practically felt her heart stop at how ghastly he looked. “Hello Elisif the Fierce,” he greeted with a grin on his face.   
  
Despite his icy voice and odd appearance, he still received a raised eyebrow from the jarl. “You know me?” she asked curiously.   
  
He nodded as he leaned on the arm of the wooden chair he occupied. “Indeed I do my Jarl.”   
  
She sighed heavily and looked down at her arms, which were folded over her knees now. “Then you’d know it’s not Elisif the Fierce, it’s Elisif the Fair,” she snapped in agitation. But even her sour mood didn’t dim his bright grin.   
  
“Such a title is fitting for a maid, or perhaps a lady, but not a woman of your desires,” he said, his smile finally receding as the words left his mouth. He now adopted a more serious demeanor. “I know you, and I know the fire within you wasn’t meant to be labeled ‘the fair,’” he said solidly, making her eyes wide.   
  
“Th-Thank you…” she muttered quietly to him, before finally looking up with a hard stare. “Compliments aside, why are you here? Give me one reason why I shouldn’t have the guards throw you from the top of the palace for invading the privacy of my quarters,” she demanded, making his grin return.   
  
“My Jarl, you want to keep me here because I’m here to help you,” he said, his voice caressing her ears like the feel of cold silk. “I’ve seen your struggle, dealing with people who don’t take you seriously because of your inexperience, having to fight off ungrateful people who believe you are unfit for your position, and worst of all, being unable to deal justice to the man who murdered the High King.”   
  
Her eyebrows rose to new heights on her fair face as she stared at him incredulously. While the last two he mentioned were well known, she had told nobody about her annoyance at not being taken seriously. Even as it happened in the courts, she still responded to them with a smile and a friendly nod. She stared at the stranger with a hard glare, wondering whether he was simply guessing, or he contained magic that allowed him to read her mind. But, given the confidence with which he said it, there was no doubt that it wasn’t a guess.   
  
“Are you a mage? Some form of mercenary who has come to offer me your assassination skills in exchange for gold?” she asked as she finally stood and crossed her arms. Despite her small stature, she wasn’t afraid of Ulfric, and she certainly wasn’t afraid of this character.   
  
“Nothing like that my Jarl. No, see, I’m more akin to what you call a daedra…” he started, chuckling as her face adopted a look of horror and she backed against the door once more. Raising his hand, he urged her to come away from the door. “Relax, I am no daedric prince you’ve ever heard of. Nor am I nearly as troublesome,” he said, leaning his head back onto his hand.   
  
She seemingly relaxed a bit, then walked nervously over to her bed, sitting on the edge of it as she stared at him. “W-What is it you want then?” she asked as she fiddled with her robe nervously.   
  
He eyed her with those soulless-looking eyes, a small grin on his lips as he did. “I want to give you the power to do all you’ve ever dreamed of doing,” he said, getting an awed look from her. “Protection for your people, repelling the Aldmeri Dominion, exacting justice on those who have wronged you. I’m here to offer this power to you in exchange for…”   
  
“Yes!” shouted the jarl as she jumped to her feet. He stared at her wide-eyed for a moment at the outburst, then chuckled to himself. “Just tell me what you wish!”   
  
“I wish for Elisif the Fair to never have to worry about your body withering away with nobody to see it, or touch it, or feel it. I want your desire, your passion, your lust to unleash it from the chains your society has placed on it. I want you to turn from Elisif the Fair, into Elisif the Fierce, in both your occupation, and your bed,” he said with a grin.   
  
“Oh...so you want me to remarry?” she asked, slightly confused by his wording.   
  
Lifting an eyebrow at the young woman, he shrugged. “However you choose to express your unbridled lust is up to you. Whether it be with a new husband, a friend, or someone you just met. My power is fueled by such…”   
  
“Sanguine?” asked Elisif curiously.   
  
He shook his head. “Not quite. I know him, and while he gets his power in a similar manner, we are not the same being. In fact, you could call him my little brother in a way.”   
  
She plopped onto the bed again as she stared in awe at him. A living deity was sitting in her room, offering her untold powers simply for having more sex. When she woke up this morning for court, she did not expect this outcome. But however hopeful she was, she wasn’t stupid. Crossing her arms, she eyed him suspiciously. “Can you prove your power to me before any deals are made?”   
  
He nodded with a grin. “Elisif the Fierce, not Elisif the Stupid. Of course,” he said as he rose from his feet and stood in front of her. “Take my hand Highness, and I will give you a taste of what you can have,” he said, extending his strong hand to him. She slowly reached forward and grasped his hand, standing up as she looked up at him curiously. But in an instant, she was no longer standing in her room at the Blue Palace. Instead, they were in front of a city that gave her chills down her spine, and not from the cold. It was Windhelm, the home of her husband’s murderer.   
  
Turning away from the stone-grey city, the demon looked over the snowy landscape with a smile. Elisif did the same, and was surprised to see that the guards had vacated their posts to react to a large flying creature that was scorching the nearby farms. “Is that...a dragon!?” she asked, bewildered and grabbing his arm tighter this time.   
  
“Indeed it is my Jarl, now witness your future,” he said calmly as the beast swooped out of the sky again, this time in their direction. She watched, her gaze fearful as the nightmare approached them and break-neck speeds. But her fear turned to awe when the daedric king raised his hand, then clenched it into a fist. In seconds, the legendary creature roared loudly as he crashed to the ground, and its body twisted and broke as if it were nothing more than a twig. The guards gathered around the spectacle, their weapons ready as its head slammed against the ground with its golden eyes suddenly going black in death.   
  
She stared at the creature, waiting to see if it moved, or if it was truly dead. But the cheering of the guards around it gave her her answer. The thoughts that ran through her mind were ones of awe, of incredulity, and finally, of glee. She turned back to the man whose arm she held and nodded. With a simple smile, they vanished again and reappeared in her room.   
  
“Do you understand my offer a little better my Jarl?” he asked as he stared down at her from his impressive height.   
  
“I do. So…” she said before stepping around him. He turned his head and watched her curiously before she shoved him, making him fall over onto her bed. “Shall we get started?” she asked as she began disrobing.   
  
He laughed to himself as he sat up on the bed with his arms behind him. “It seems Elisif the Fair has left the palace,” he said as she tossed the royal robes aside and placed her circlet within its decorative box. “I’ve underestimated you your Highness.”   
  
She grinned as she practically pounced on him and pinned him to the bed. “You have no idea…” she growled playfully before letting go of him and sitting up. “Oh...your coat…” she said, then watched wide-eyed as it quickly pulled itself apart as if by magic and vanished into thin air. Despite the unique ability, her eyes were now distracted again as she stared down at his muscular chest. Reaching down, she gently massaged the rock-like pecs.   
  
In her raising, she had seen several soldiers who were very strong looking, with muscle bulging from areas she never knew muscles existed. But this man, he seemed to be even more sturdy than they were. Then again, if he were some daedric prince...or king, then perhaps he looked like this because she found it attractive? “If you stare any more you’re going to make me blush,” said the man with a grin.   
  
Elisif glared at him playfully, then smacked his stone-like chest. “Quiet you,” she commanded as she reached up and began untying the laces that held on her brassiere. Reaching up, he dragged his fingers along the laces and they almost instantly snapped, making her top fall off completely and leaving her in nothing but her panties.   
  
Eager to get started, she tossed the fallen cloth aside and stared down at him. When she had first seen him, she was shocked by his appearance because his silver-ish, almost white hair was rare outside of the elderly. And his eyes, she had never seen anything like them in her life, making her believe he was some kind of cursed individual. But with his story now cleared up, she could only admire his features. Despite her initial judgement of his appearance, he was rather attractive.   
  
He stared back up at her as her eyes scanned him, allowing him to scan her back as well. As her name stated, she was fair of face with a mess of long, wild fall-colored hair that was accented with pale skin as opposed to his darker sun-baked look. His white eyes roamed down her form, settling on her breasts while his hands slid up her still clothed hips. She bit her lip gently, closing her eyes as his strong fingers moved upwards, practically massaging their way up both of her hips, to her back, then crossing over to her bosom. Each of her perky mounds was tipped with a honey-colored nipple that was rapidly hardening at his touch.   
  
For the first time since her ascent to the throne of Solitude, she groaned in pleasure, tilting her head back as his hands gently caressed and kneaded her pillowy breasts in all the right places. The Jarl had never been known for having the largest of chests in the land, but he didn’t seem to mind that they only filled a palm each as he squeezed her softly. Reaching back with one of her hands, she returned the favor by gently squeezing between his legs, the leather pants he wore doing little to hide his growing manhood. As her fingers wrapped around the daedric cock, she felt her eyes widen slightly, wondering exactly how big he was.   
  
But her thoughts were halted when his hands slid down to her behind and began to massage again on either side of her linen panties. She gasped sharply, his strong fingers plying the flesh and working out years of accumulated stress from sitting on the throne. A few of the maids had offered her massages before, but none dared venture past her shoulders, leaving the rest of her body tense. But now, it was like feeling volts of electricity soaring through her muscles, giving her the release that she had wanted for so long. She practically fell onto his chest as he rubbed and put pressure onto all the right places in her behind, the small effort giving her more pleasure than all of her days since Torygg had left combined.   
  
When he finally stopped, she looked down at him, almost gasping breath into her lungs at how easily he made her knees weak. Soon, she began to gently rub her quickly dampening underwear against his pants, the motion making her perky breasts sway back and forth rhythmically as well. “Too soon…” he said with a grin as he reached down and pulled her hips up until she was practically sitting on his face.   
  
“W-What are you…” she started, but was startled to silence as he tore her panties clean off of her lucious behind. Suddenly, a feeling like nothing she had ever felt in her life slammed into her, making her arch her back and inhale sharply as her thighs practically clamped onto his head.   
  
Reaching down, she gripped his white hair and did the only thing that came naturally, grinding her vulva against his tongue as it worked its magic on her sex. She had no idea if this was something new, or if others in the world had done this before. But she had been taught that things like this were inappropriate, even detrimental to one’s social status. Then again, so were most things in the world, and at this point, she didn’t care.   
  
That was when she felt it coming, like a tidal wave approaching a ship. It raced forward faster and faster until it finally hit, making her legs shake in ecstasy as she gripped his hair tighter than she had anything else in her entire life. She let out panting breaths as the feeling burst within her, leaving her body shaking and hot, her legs weak, and her body yearning for more. Sitting up, she fell face first on the bed as she revelled in the feeling.   
  
He lifted himself from the bed and stood to his full height as she turned onto her side. She watched with a small smile as he did the same with his pants that he had done with his coat, leaving his thick member dangling before her. Immediately, she climbed to her knees as fast as possible and gripped the heavy shaft, gently stroking it with her hands as her eyes drank in the impressive specimen greedily. He let out a small groan of approval, making her redouble her efforts. Leaning down, she kissed and licked along the heated skin as it slowly came to life.   
  
Reaching down, he gently ran a hand through her autumn hair gently, something she was unused to during lovemaking. Savoring the feeling, she continued her ministrations until he was finally fully erect, the size alone making her flush at the thought of it entering her. Laying back on the bed, she spread her legs and stared up at him hungrily. “Her Highness requires your assistance sir,” she said in an alluring tone.   
  
He grinned proudly at her as he climbed on top of her short frame, leaning down and kissing her skin from her hip, to her waist, to her chest, then further up until she reached her neck. Elisif moaned happily as he nipped at her flesh lightly, sending shocks of pleasure straight to her sacred parts. He was extremely proud of how quickly she had shed the mantle of what society demanded, and embraced her true self. And he intended to show his pride in her.   
  
Reaching her legs up, the woman locked her ankles behind him, trapping her between her thighs as her sex burned like a furnace. Sliding her hands down between her legs, she ran her fingers through the course, neatly trimmed trail of hair before finally reaching her cunt and spreading it open for him. He smirked as he legs tightened around him, her eyes burning into his with lust. “Now…” she demanded.   
  
He gripped her body tightly, pulling her against him before slowly pushing the head of his large member inside of her waiting quim. She gasped sharply before opening her mouth and biting his shoulder. The man let out a low purr of approval as he continued to impale her onto his cock.   
  
When finally he could go no farther, she let out a breath that she felt like she’d held for ages. Her body was alive, merely the feeling of his manhood inside her making her feel like she was being filled with pleasure. But before she could catch her breath again, he pulled out slowly, making her moan into his ear as she continued to kiss and bite his shoulder eagerly.   
  
He returned her affections, nipping at the skin of her neck, throat, collarbone and cheek as he thrust back inside her, making her squeal happily at being filled again. Finally, she grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back with a glare of heated control in her eyes. “Faster!” she snapped in an authoritative tone before she leaned her head forward and kissed him full on the lips.   
  
As his tongue slipped into her mouth, so too did his cock slide into her waiting sex again, making her squeak with each motion. Before long, she couldn’t kiss him any longer as she needed every bit of air she could get. Pulling away from the sensual kiss, she gasped loudly, inhaling and exhaling laboriously as he continued to ram his manhood fully inside of her until it felt like it hit her barrier. She laid back, breathing heavily and moaning with each thrust as her weakening legs released him from her grasp, making it easier for him to thrust faster.   
  
Despite her pleasure, the jarl let out a gasp of surprise when he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up fully, holding her with his cock still stretching her cunny wide. As he stood, he held her to his muscular chest and allowed the downward pull of the world to impale her now. She bit her lip and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them as best she could with them shaking in pleasure. Reaching up, she also secured herself by wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
After a moment of sitting, she stared up at him, wondering why he had stopped, and found a cheeky grin on his face. “W-What?” she asked, disgruntled with him for halting the pleasure.   
  
“Where did my lovely Jarl, Elisif the Fierce go?” he asked playfully, earning him a glare. Using her limited stores of strength, she gripped his waist tighter and began to pull herself up, off of his member before slamming back down onto him and causing another jolt of pleasure to erupt from her sex. She threw her head back, moaning with her eyes closed as she began to ride him like a horse. With each thrust however, she felt herself weakening to the point of nearly falling off of him.   
  
But, as if sensing her spiral into the abyss of pleasure, he gripped her backside with both strong hands and began pounding and thrusting faster and harder than before, making her practically shake the walls with her scream of pleasure. “Divines! I’m…” she shouted, her nails clawing into his back as she held on for dear life as another, bigger tidal wave of pleasure smashed through her body until she could hold on no more. Luckily, his muscular arms held her close as she shivered and held her mouth open in a now silent orgasm.   
  
But even with her peak, his thrusting didn’t stop, which only pounded her mind with more and more pleasure until all she could do was lay her head against his shoulder and let out squeaks and moans of ecstasy, her nectar now coating his cock. Finally, with one last slam of his hips against her thighs, he held himself inside her and let out a groan of pleasure so pleasing to her that she smiled, her eyes closed due to exhaustion. Even as she felt the warm flood of his seed fill her womb, she just laid happily still and basked in the blazing afterglow.   
  
OoOoO   
  
Elisif snapped awake, her eyes wide and her brow covered with sweat. She looked around the room as it filled with morning light, looking around to find him, but he was nowhere to be seen. Reaching over, she yanked the blanket off of herself and found that she was wearing her typical night gown. Sighing to herself, she reached up and rubbed her head in displeasure. “It was all a dream,” she grumbled before getting out of bed and working to dress herself again.   
  
Once she was fully clothed and sporting her ebon crown once more, she stepped out of her room and marched dutifully towards the throne of Solitude for her daily duties, slightly smiling to herself. Even if it was a dream, it was still a much needed one apparently. Her body felt as sore, but refreshed as she had ever felt before.   
  
As she sat in the throne, immediately Falk began announcing her presence to the first member of the public that had come to see her. As Falk went on listing off her titles, her ears picked up a conversation between Erikur and Bryling behind her. The slimy figure mentioned something about speaking to General Tullius about the allocation of troops.   
  
Raising her hand, the jarl cut Falk off for a moment. If her dream had taught her anything, it was that she needed to assert herself more and be less patient with those not willing to let her learn. “Erikur, I believe I’ve told you before that you are to come to me with matters to be discussed with the General before approaching him about them.”   
  
The man immediately snapped his gaze up to her, before rolling his eyes and bowing his head condescendingly. “Your Highness, it was merely a matter of moving troops. Nothing you need be bothered about,” he said before turning his back on her.   
  
Her glare darkened as she sat up in her throne. The man stood as straight as an Imperial soldier at her question. “Did I stutter Erikur?” she asked sharply.   
  
“N-N-No your Highness,” he said nervously as his eyes went wide with fear, looking around frantically. “Y-Y-Your Majesty...what...what is happening?”   
  
She eyed him curiously, when suddenly he fell over as rigid as he had been before. Her eyes widened as her spine tingled at the thought. Looking down at her hand, she waved towards the man and he lifted from the ground as if by the strings of a puppet, making her gasp.   
  
Everyone in the court stared on in horror as he floated in the air unable to move his body. Everyone except Elisif, who now had a smile as bright as the sun on her face. Waving her hand, she tossed the man into the wall before turning away and walking down the stairs.   
  
“Milady! Where are you going?” asked Falk as Bryling went to check on the man.   
  
She grinned back at him with fire in her eyes. “I’m going to take a walk.”   
  
OoOoO   
  
He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, what he was hearing. Neither of it made sense in his head, let alone the fact that it was actually taking place. He was warned ahead of time by scouts that Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Haafingar herself was riding towards the city on horseback without a single blade at her back. He brushed the report off as nonsense, knowing that the girl may be young, but not a fool.   
  
Yet hours later, the doors to the Palace of Kings opened and in stepped the beautiful widow of his once rival to the highest seat in Skyrim. He sat in his throne, bewildered at the bravery and stupidity of the girl as she stepped closer with a dangerous glare in her eyes. When she finally stepped up to the dais, Galmar, his housecarl stepped forward with his battle axe ready. But Ulfric held up a hand.   
  
“I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. That you would be smart enough not to willingly come here and throw your life away. But I see that I thought too highly of you fair one,” said the man as he stood from the throne and looked down on her.   
  
“Ulfric Stormcloak, the killer of kings,” she said, never losing her smirk as she stared back up at him. “Too long have you skulked inside your castle and let the men of this brave nation fight for you. Too long have you been allowed to walk free despite your crimes of murder, betrayal, and exposing our beautiful country to threat of invasion,” she said, getting a glare from the man. “And too long have you not paid for the dishonor you showed my husband, who respected you. The one man in the kingdom who believed in your ideals but could not show it because he was under the thumb of the Aldmeri Dominion.”   
  
“Your husband was a coward and a traitor who supported the enslaving of our people to those damned elves! If he was half the nord you were, he would have shattered the White-Gold Concordat and stood against them like we have!” shouted the Jarl of Windhelm as he stepped down towards her, his hand inching towards his sword. “Now, if you have a shred of sense in that head of yours, you’ll get back on your horse and flee Eastmarch while I’m still in a good mood.”   
  
But her smile only brightened. “I’m afraid I can’t do that Ulfric. Because I challenge you for your position as Jarl of Windhelm,” she said, fixing him with a glare that left no doubt about how serious he was.   
  
“You can’t be serious…” said the man as he reached up and scratched his blonde hair.   
  
“Is that a no?” she asked, getting a growl from him as she used the same prodding technique that he had used against Torygg.   
  
He smirked at her as he stepped down onto the floor of the great hall and faced her. “As you wish Elisif, but know that once I defeat you, Haafingar will be mine, and with it all of Skyrim,” he said as he drew his sword eagerly.   
  
Looking over at the guards and Jorleif who sat nearby, she asked, “You all heard my challenge, and his acceptance, correct?” They all nodded dumbly, and she turned back to the man in front of her. “You were saying?”   
  
Ulfric simply walked forward and grabbed her by the front of her robes, staring into her eyes as he did. “May you meet your husband in Sovngarde,” he said quietly before lifting his sword and aiming it directly at her. But he didn’t thrust forward before she opened her mouth and shouted, the scream hitting him like a wall and sending him tumbling backwards. When he cleared the stars from his head again, he found himself lying flat on the ground with his sword gone from his hand. Pushing himself to his hands and knees, he shook his head and looked up at her. Growling, he got to his feet and glared at her. “You think you’re clever, surprising me like that? Well, two can play that game!” he shouted as he too prepared his thu’um and shouted with full force at her.   
  
But much to his astonishment, she shouted again even louder, completely overwhelming his own and crashing into him again, this time sending him crashing into the wall of the palace. He coughed heavily as his senses slowly came back to him, the taste of blood dripping from his mouth as she stepped up to him. Galmar, Jorleif, and all the guards that had followed her in stared at her in bewilderment. Galmar grabbed his axe and started to charge, but Ulfric held up his hand.   
  
“Stay back dammit!” he shouted angrily.   
  
Finally, he whipped his hair back and reached up to wipe the blood away from his mouth before staring up at her. “You...you are not the same girl who wept for Torygg on the day that I took his life.”   
  
She shook her head, fixing him with a glare. “No, I’m not. That day you left Elisif the Fair. I am now Elisif the Fierce, and after I finish with you, you will spend the rest of your days trying to become half the man that Torygg was when he accepted your challenge.”   
  
“So, even after all I’ve done, you intend to let me live?” he asked curiously before coughing again and feeling more of his blood run down his chin.   
  
She snorted angrily as she stepped up to him. “Why would I allow you to go to Sovngarde before you paid for your crimes?” she asked spitefully as she stood in front of him. Through with the questions, she asked, “So Ulfric, would you like to try again? Or are you smart enough to hand Windhelm and the Stormcloak held cities to me?”   
  
“And what do you intend to do with them?” he asked as he stood to his feet again. He knew that if he took another hit like the last one, he was done for. He was surprised he could even stand after impacting the wall so hard.   
  
She gave him a confident smirk. “Exactly what Torygg wanted. We’re going to dismantle the Thalmor and force them out of Skyrim. By the time I’m finished, the Thalmor will wish that they had never meddled in the affairs of our country,” she said in a tone that felt like it had made the room colder. “Are you with me Ulfric? Or would you rather continue trying to divide our people in exile?”   
  
He stared at her for a long moment, his eyes fixed on hers. For a moment, just a brief moment, he felt his heart beat faster, and in that instant he not only saw her as equal, but dare he say attractive? Turning to Galmar, he handed out his orders. “Gather our forces here immediately,” he ordered, and the man immediately sprinted from the palace as Ulfric turned to the woman again. “So, you now have both Solitude and Windhelm under your grasp, and assuming the other jarl’s cooperate, what’s our first move?”   
  
She grinned darkly as she reached up and grabbed his collar. “Your first move is to make me not hate you again, and I know the perfect way to do it to,” she said, getting a bewildered look from him.


End file.
